Master and Apprentice
by JelloProdigy
Summary: Mari Takahashi has never been the best at video games and the SmoshGames fans are starting to notice. Many of Smosh's viewers want her to be replaced with Jess V, a close friend as well as a hard-core gamer. Mari has been apart of Smosh for a while now and won't be kicked off anytime soon, so instead of firing Mari, Sohinki is chosen to become a teacher for her. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1: Jovenshire the Killler

Hey everyone, welcome to my first story on fanfiction! So the couple of this story will be Mari and Sohinki from the new channel, SmoshGames. I fell in love with this couple during one of the first few Game Bangs and have been a supporter of it ever since. This will be some-what of a short story, and it will contain some fluff, so beware ye who reads.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Smosh if your confused. If I did... nothing would really be different because I would just let Ian and Anthony do their own thing.

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 1: Jovenshire the Killer**

'No ammo, my team's on the other side of the map, and there's a crazed psychopath after me. How long will I survive? Hopefully a few more min-'

"AWW DAMMIT JOVEN!" The famous Mari Takahashi screamed at her gaming friend. Sure she could destroy him in Halo, but Modern Warfare 3 was another story. She hasn't even played this game, yet here she was, in a room full of guys, getting her ass kicked. The Jovenshire just laughed maniacally and continued to shoot her lifeless, virtual body.

"KAKAW!" The famous team Condors had returned from the Halo GameBang to compete with team Super Condors... What's so super about team Super Condors? Well, apparently they have jetpacks. The female asian rolled her eyes at their celebration and impatiently jabbed the 'A' button to respond. After a few seconds of waiting, she rose from the dead, ready to kill her enemies... only to be killed by Lasercorn.

"HAHAHA! Face the justice of my riot shield Mari!" Riot Shield man bellowed to her side of the room. Ian gave him a quick high-five before returning his focus to the game. Mari's sudden death caused her team to groan, for they were now nearly ten kills behind.

"Well sorry I can't see through the back of my head guys!" Only a grunt came from her leader, Anthony Padila as he attempted to kill his best friend Ian. Matt Sohinki on the other hand, gave her a mischievous smile and turned back to the game. Mari's confusion went away quickly as Knife Man... Guy threw a knife into Joven's character, not only killing him but also ending his killing spree.

"It was _knife_" He emphasized 'knife' "knowing you Joven!" Team Super Condor's responded to this kill with an ear piercing, "KAKAW BITCH!" while team Condors groaned. The Jovenshire screamed some sort of promise of death to Sohinki, but Matt just laughed and winked at Mari- 'Wait, did he just wink at me? Does that mean he likes me? Or did he mean it in a friendly way, like I've got your back or something? Why are guys so confusing?' Her thoughts were interrupted by another gun shot and a victory screech from a certain single gamer.

"GOD DAMN IT JOVEN! JUST GO FREAKIN' KILL SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Ah, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun now would it?" He flashed her an evil smile and she glared at him. 'Man if looks could kill... I'd be three layers into Hell by now!' He chuckled nervously and tried to keep his eyes on the screen and off the small Japanese girl.

The minutes ticked by without much changing. Someone would kill Mari, she would scream at them for a while, she would respond, get killed again, then Sohinki would come to the rescue. Unfortunately for team Super Condor, fate was not on their side and they were down by twenty kills with only a minute left. Their leader fought valiantly, but it wasn't enough to save his team from their most certain demise. The game ended with a stunning score of 42-27. Once again, team Condor had swept the floor with their rivals and were giddy with excitement for their coming punishment.

"Well, since you guys failed miserably at Modern Warfare, we get to shoot you guys with guns! Just like in the game!" Ian, team Condor's leader declared, triumph evident in his voice. The lovable team Super Condors lined up against the wall farthest from the T.V. and prepared for their doom. The Condors lined up in front of them, relishing every moment of their friends' defeat. Lasercorn shook his head at Sohinki, and in his Riot Shield Man voice said to him, "I am very disappointed in you Knife Man Guy. You need to work on your skills before we fight evil again!" The two best friends grinned at each other before getting back into positions.

"On my mark," Ian made sure his team was ready, and that his opponents were cowering in fear, "3...2...1... FIRE!" Waves of nerf darts hit the helpless team. Anthony tried to call out reassuring words to his soldiers but his voice was muffled by the sound of foam bullets hitting flesh and wall. Fortunately for them, team Condor ran out of bullets quickly and they were able to recover from the traumatizing moment.

"Thanks for watching Game Bang everyone! We hope you had as much fun watching this, as we had making it." Anthony received a few nods of agreement from the crew, "And I guess that about wraps it up!" The whole SmoshGames crew formed a bunch in front of the camera and at the same time screamed "GAME BANG" to officially end the episode.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night of Editing

Hey everyone! A little shout out to The REAL FanFic Contributor for being my first (and only) review! I really appreciate the support, so to make your wish come true, here's chapter 2! (That rhymed! Maybe I should think about becoming a poet...)

If you're confused about the names, here they are:

Mari Takahashi= Mari

Matt Sohinki= Sohinki

David Moss= Lasercorn

Joshua/Josh Ovenshire= The Jovenshire

Anthony Padilla= Anthony

Ian Hecox= (you'll never believe it) Ian

**Disclaimers: **Once again, I do not own Smosh or anything else involving them if you didn't know. I'm just a humble Fanfiction Author.

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 2: A Night of Editing**

They all held their positions for about five seconds before Lasercorn lost his balance and fell over, bring Ian down with him. The Smosh crew erupted into laughter at the sight of the two sprawled out on the floor. The Jovenshire found it the most amusing and he added his own witty comment to the scene.

"Alright guys, we know you love each other, but it seems to me that you're promoting the idea of Iancorn a lot more than usual lately, hmm?" That earned a few more laughs from the gamers and Joven decided to keep his joke spree going. "I'd watch your back Ian, Lasercorn's fiancé might get a little _jealous_!" He laughed at his own joke and kept laughing well after the rest had calmed down, making an awkward silence.

"Yeeeeaaaah, anyways," Mari spoke up after a few seconds, she looked a little startled at seeing Josh laugh like a walrus. 'Just like the time when Ian and David had to dance together' she thought to herself. "I have to get going to ballet." She started to exit the room before a whine made her stop.

"But Maaaaaaari!" Ian was looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "You ALWAYS have rehearsals and leave the rest of us to edit the videos!" He looked like a toddler sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, and she couldn't help but smile at his childish ways.

"Well unlike you guys, I actually have things to do after, _work"_ Mari added hand quotations to 'work' to maximize her sarcasm. The guys looked at each other in exasperation. 'Sure it's not the hardest job in the world, but they pay us to do what we love, and that's being geeks!' Lasercorn thought to himself. Mari laughed inwardly at their expressions before walking out the door. "See you guys later!" She called over her shoulder while she sprinted down the hallways thinking to herself, 'Shit, shit, SHIT! I'm already late to rehearsals! Damn Modern Warfare, being so much fun...'

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the SmoshGames headquarters..._**

"Alright, who's staying until three in the morning to finish editing this time?" Sohinki looked around at his fellow companions. None of them minded editing, it was pretty fun actually, especially when they hit their 'crazy mode' at around two A.M. He sighed when no one volunteered. They all had lives outside of Smosh to get back to, and usually two had to edit the videos so the other wouldn't fall asleep before finishing. "Alright, the usual rules then?"

They all nodded and proceeded back to the couch to play one last, deciding match. The crew would play whatever game they had just finished, and the two losers of the group would stay back and edit for the night.

After about twenty-five minutes of fighting, the pair had sealed their fate on editing tonight. Jovenshire and Ian would edit until three in the morning at least, before they could resume their lives. Saying goodnight to the winning gamers, the editors set off to work. Ian would start and then switch off with Joven after an hour to make sure they did an equal amount of work. At about ten at night, the losers of the day took a break from the computer screen and attempted to throw cheese balls into each other's mouth.

"So how's it going with you and Melanie, Ian?" The Jovenshire was getting full due to Ian's good aim, the poor guy usually lost the 'Editor's competition'. "Really well actually. We saw a movie yesterday, played some XBox, then went out to dinner. Why do you ask?" Joshua missed Ian's mouth again and it landed in the trashcan instead. This of course made Ian freak out at seeing such 'skill'. "Eh, nothing really. Just something to talk about. How long has it been? Five years since you two started dating?" The man with the bowl haircut nodded and smiled at the thought of his longtime girlfriend. "So how do you do it?"

"What?" Hecox sat straight up and looked Joven in the eyes. "I mean, first, how did you get with a girl, and second, how are you staying with her so long?" Ian relaxed a bit and looked to the ceiling for answers before replying, "Well for the first part, you need to be as awesome and good-looking as me." The Jovenshire snickered at this, "And second... I guess I just found the one. You know? The one I would do nearly anything for." He stared at the ceiling a while longer before looking at Josh's shocked face. "Wow man, I didn't expect that from you. Tha- Uh, that was deep."

"So why all the questions Joven? Find yourself a girl? Huh, huh, huh?" Ian was back into pester mode, and Joven immediately went on the defensive. "No, no! I was just wondering..." A mischievous grin plastered itself upon the pest's face. "I bet it's Jes V! Or Mari? They've both been single for a while... It's got to be a gamer, you wouldn't flip for just anyone-" Joven sighed and rested his head on his hand, he would just let Ian finish his rant, then they would get back to work.

* * *

Well that's it for now! Thanks for reading, reviewing, blah, blah, blah, ect. I hope I made their personalities believable. I really wanted to get a _Melian _moment in there. JUST SO YOU KNOW, Melanie Moat is a real person, and she and Ian have been together for five years as of 2012. So again, thanks for reading, and all reviews are appreciated!

Signing off,

JelloProdigy/Erin


	3. Chapter 3: Master, Meet Apprentice!

Thanks for all of you who followed, and favorited my story! It really means a lot since it's my first time actually "publishing my work". I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so here's chapter 3! Warning, it's longer than my others.

**Disclaimer:** SmoshGames, consider yourself... DISCLAIMED!

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 3: Master... Meet Apprentice!**

* * *

Sunlight slashed through the partially open curtains, awaking the young adult from her slumber. Opening one eye, the Japanese girl looked at her alarm clock, making her wince at the angry red numbers showing, 6:54. She sighed, waking up early on a Friday, AGAIN. Not bothering to change her attire, (it was her house after all) she made her way down stairs and to the kitchen. Her closest friend was waiting for her. The one who always stood by her side through thick and thin. The white rabbit had a crazed look on his face as he stared at the delicacy advertised on the box of cereal. Mari poured her bowl of Trix and proceeded to her living room. It wasn't anything special, just a plain white room, a flatscreen TV in the corner along with a XBox and Wii. Facing the gaming consoles was a light blue couch with extra cushy pillows. Coving the eggshell white walls, were pictures of all sorts of colors and arrangements. Some were of vacations she had taken and pictures her fans had drawn for her, but mostly it was of her friends. One frame decorated with neon colors was hung right above her TV in the corner. Smosh Games was displayed in large letters while the crew preformed humous poses underneath.

Though they had only been together a few months, Mari felt as though she had known the new recruits all her life. Lasercorn was that goofball who was always making her laugh until her sides hurt, Jovenshire was the guy with the cool hair and facts on nearly every video game to date, and Sohinki was... Sohinki. Well, there were many words to describe Sohinki, such as: Dota Master, Rap-Star, Funny, Cute...

**First Person POV- Mari:**

'Woah, woah, WOAH! NO WAY MARI. NO WAY, NO HOW.' I fought with my inner, loving/caring self.

'Awww, but you two would be so cute together!' Nice Mari sang. Mean Mari on the other hand appeared beside the sweet and caring one, and smacked her in the back of the head.

'God, you sound like one of those crazy fangirls.' 'Hey! They are really sweet once you get past the fact that they're all psychopaths!' Real me, as in the one sitting on the couch eating a bowl of Trix, sighed. "I guess I really am going crazy. Ian was right, watching too much Anime late at night can get to you."

'Offensive!' Both of my 'inner-selves' yelled at me. "Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here and let me watch my Dr. Who." Thankfully neither complained and I turned on Netflix to watch my favorite show.

My morning didn't have anything super special going on, so I mainly slugged around the house, looking for something to do. Eventually, I settled with playing some Halo on XBox Live.

"HAHAHAHA! YES~!" My headphones were on and I was screaming into the microphone as I sniped my opponents. I pumped my fist in the air as a sign of triumph when the word 'VICTORY' appeared on screen, yours truly with the most kills. I stole a quick glance at the clock, 12:12, 'Make a wish Mari! Okay ummm... OH, GOT IT! Dear amazing lord of time, AKA Doctor Who, please give me a pet Nyan Cat as my 12:12 gift.' I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds, hoping to hear the cheery noise of the Nyan Cat theme song, but like usual, no pop tart cats came flying through my window on a rainbow. I sighed, then returned to my game of Halo.

**Third Person POV:**

Sohinki was hanging with his two best friends at the Smosh Games Headquarters, waiting for the other three of the crew to arrive. The Jovenshire was fast asleep in his chair from the long night of editing and Lasercorn was playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, on Anthony's new 3DS. Matt stared at him for a while before David took notice. "What? Haven't you seen a guy play Zelda before?"

"Not with Anthony's new 3DS I haven't. You realize he's going to kill you when he finds out, right?" Sohinki gave him a good long glare before Lasercorn replied with an evil grin.

"Not if a certain somebody keeps his mouth shut!" He turned back to killing Volvagia at the Fire Temple. "HA-HA! YES! TASTE THE FURY OF MY BALL-BASHING-HAMMER!" Sohinki rolled his eyes at his longtime friend.

"So what are you going to do when Anthony finds out?" He pestered the 'Hero of Time'. The Dota-Master was pretty curious. Most of the time when Anthony's games were stolen, he would go on a rampage and nearly kill the thief. It was pretty scary knowing that only Anthony's girlfriend, Kalel, could calm him down, and it usually involved some of her caramel corn to do it.

"Weeell... IF! He finds out, then I'll blame you, move to Hawaii, and start a coconut factory to become a billionaire." Lasercorn responded putting a finger to his chin, to emphasize that he was indeed, actually thinking.

Sohinki let out a few chuckles, "Alright man, but seriously, what are you going to do?" David looked at him with a completely dead serious face. "Okay then..." After few more seconds of victory screams and snoring, Sohinki got out his new iPhone and called proceeded to call Ian, Anthony, and Mari.

_"Hey, Ian?"_

**"Yeah, sorry! I got stuck in traffic, I'll be over soon."**

_"Ian... you live five blocks away. Why don't you just, 'walk' here?"_

**"Uh... Oh, we're- kssh- breaking up- ksssh. I'll see you in a few- kssh- minutes!"**

_"Ian you are literally five blocks away with nearly no trees. There's no possible way you could be-" _An annoying buzzing noise could be heard over the phone even over Joven's snoring. 'Next up Antho-'

Matt couldn't even finish his thought before an extremely pissed off Anthony broke down the door. "WHERE IS IT? LASERCORN, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU MESSED UP MY FILE AGAIN..." He let the threat hang in the air which added even more fear to what David was feeling.

David looked to Sohinki, grabbed a coconut out of nowhere, muttered a quick 'Aloha Hawaii' then screamed at the top of his lungs "SOHINKI DID IT!"

**First Person POV- Sohinki/Matt**

"SOHIIIINKIII!" Anthony roared from the entrance and came stomping into the room. "What the HELL did I tell you about taking my stuff?" He was right in my face jabbing his finger on my chest with every word he spoke. I tried to remain calm, but Anthony's pretty freaking scary when he's mad.

"Yo-You said to never touch your stuff, ever." Damn, I sounded weak. Hey, I FELT weak! With a guy that's a few inches taller than me red in the face from anger, it was pretty hard to feel strong.

"Exactly. So tell me, WHY did you take my new 3DS?" Anthony asked through gritted teeth. Man, where's Kalel when you need her?

"I didn't take it." Disbelief was etched into his face at these words. "I swear it! Who are you going to believe, me, or the guy who's talking to a coconut behind a chair?" He slowly turned to the big lime-green chair Lasercorn was hiding behind, and slowly and stiffly walked towards it. Then, I swear the angels sang as Anthony's girlfriend burst through the door. My best friend was going to be saved!

"Anthony Padilla!" Kalel screamed, catching all of our attention. Even Joven, who had been asleep this whole time woke up to the sound of her voice. She looked... err... interesting. Kabuki their cat was tucked underneath her right arm. She wore her long-sleeved Pikachu shirt and black jeans, while her hair was in a messed up ponytail of blue-green hair. In her left hand was a christmas cookie box, but when she shook it, the sound told all of us it was her homemade caramel corn. "Don't hurt David and you get the rest of the caramel corn." I was in shock. Anthony was completely frozen, his mind whirling with the idea of his favorite treat. He took another step towards Lasercorn who whimpered behind his fluffy barrier. "Eh! Anthony, take on more step and you don't get anymore popcorn for three months!" Now that was just cold...

Anthony turned around to look at his girlfriend, his eyes said, 'Please, just let me murder him, I'll cook you dinner for a month if I can.' She just shook her head at his helpless pleading. Then, he actually gave up. ANTHONY PADILLA gave up. He preformed the walk of shame to stand next to Kalel. She in return gave him the box of popcorn and Kabuki to make him feel better. He cuddled with his cat for a little bit then devoured the caramel corn, and surprisingly enough, he was back to normal. Kalel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, took Kabuki and the empty box from her boyfriend, bade us all goodbye, and left. Just like that.

None of us spoke. We were all just a little too surprised at Anthony's affection for Kalel... err.. Caramel corn.

**First Person POV- Mari**

Well, apparently Lasercorn stole one of Anthony's games again because when I arrived at Headquarters, Kalel was just exiting with Kabuki in her arms. She flashed me a quick smile, a brief hello, then hurried home, probably to make some more caramel corn. I've always liked Kalel, Anthony had a good taste in girls. When I entered our game room which is where we all spent most of our time, Anthony was playing on his new 3DS (he protected that thing like it was his child), Lasercorn was cuddling a coconut (just don't ask Mari, don't ask), Joven was asleep (poor guy), and Sohinki was on his iPhone.

"Oh there you are Mari, I was just going to call you!" Sohinki said to me a little too cheerfully. It was either that he had beaten all of the Dota game again or... No wait, that's really all it could be. I smiled at him. Out of all the new guys, he was the one I felt closest to.

"Yeah sorry I'm late. I got a little into my Halo match." I had a flashback showing me screaming at my TV and barking out orders into my microphone. I shook my head trying to clear the thought. "So where's Ian?" Ooooh bad choice of words Mari! Sohinki tensed up at me seaming so eager to talk to Ian. It wasn't that, it was just that I wanted to upload our video and see the comments already! It was kind of a tradition for the six of us. We would meet up on Friday at one to upload our biggest hit, GameBang (don't even THINK about it in another way).

"HERE! FINALLY HERE!" Ian barged through the doors and sprawled out on the bright orange couch, exhausted. His face was beet red for he had apparently sprinted here from his house.

We kinda just looked at him for a while before Joven woke up, yawned, and asked if we should upload the video now. Our gaming crew agreed and we anxiously awaited our comments to roll in. To pass the time, we played some Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I was Samus (she grew on me once I figured out she was a girl), Anthony was Fox, Ian as Link, Sohinki Pikachu, Lasercorn Wolf, and Joshua was Captain Falcon. Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Anthony were tied for first place in the amount of kills they had... 43, to 43, to 43. Yeeeaaah... The rest of us weren't exactly on our game today.

Anyways, we checked out the number of views, already at twenty-thousand in the first hour. We scrolled down to the comments to see what our lovely Smoshers had to say. The first few were the usual. A few MineCraft suggestions, and some comments about how much they loved Sohinki, or Jovenshire, or Lasercorn. Then we hit the worst of them. One of the comments that was posted was getting many thumbs up. It cast a shadow upon our smiling faces. I felt my insides turn to ice when Anthony refreshed the page. A comment that read, "Mari is so bad at video games! Just fire her and get JesV on the show already!" had fifty thumbs up and was the number one comment. For once I actually felt tears. That hasn't happened in a long time. Usually our fans were so nice, and would root me on, but I guess things change. The guys looked at me, obviously concerned, Sohinki even put his hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly, I felt that ice in my stomach melt, and it was replaced with a fiery determination. I turned to Sohinki. "You win most of the video games we play. You're an expert, right?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement really. He looked confused, but nodded slowly. "Good. You're my new video game teacher. Our first lesson starts after you finish filming Sagnut, got it?" He didn't even respond. Everyone else just stared at me like I was Godzilla or something. DAMN IT, JUST BECAUSE I'M JAPANESE, THEY EXPECT ME TO BE A MUTANT!

* * *

PHEW! Told you it was a long one! Not my best work, but I tried! Kind of hard to put how Sohinki became the Master and Mari the apprentice, but I hope you guys aren't too disappointed! Honestly felt like I didn't match the characters very well., but I loved Kalel and Anthony! Thanks for reading, reviews are GREATLY appreciated, as well as follows. Feel free to PM me your ideas for the story. Thanks for reading!

Signing off,

JelloProdigy/Erin


	4. Chapter 4: Lesson Number One

Super-Ultra sorry about the late updating. I try to upload a new chapter every Saturday/Sunday (depending on your timezone) but as you can see, that didn't exactly work. I've had really busy past few weeks and I hope to get back on schedule! Shout-outs to everyone who reviewed/read/favorited/followed my story! I would hug you all if I wasn't an awkward forever alone person sitting in front of a laptop.

**WARNING:** This has the first REAL Marhinki moment!1

**Disclaimer: **I'm not repeating this...

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames FanFic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 4: Lesson Number One**

* * *

A soft knock echoed through the Takahashi home. Mari looked up from her computer screen and stared at the door, willing the being on the other side to enter.

The 'being' was in fact a man in his twenties sporting a black 'SMOSH GAMES' T-shirt and baggy jeans, looking anxious. He had never seen Mari quite so mad before. Sure she screamed at the Smosh crew for dominating her in video games but it was all in good fun... right? Right. Mathew shook his head in an attempt to clear his head, then knocked on the door again. Her house wasn't anything fancy, just your average white house in Sacramento, California, with your average neighbors, doing average everyday things. But the girl who lived here was the exact opposite. She was Mari Takahashi, a Japanese, gaming, down-right gorgeous ballerina. Did he mention that she had millions of fans? Fans... while most were great people who supported them all, that one just had to open his mouth and tell Mari she was practically a nuisance and a waste. Matt stiffened up a bit thinking about that. If only he knew where that no-good, dirty rotten, ass lived, he would punch them straight in the face... with a chair. But before he could continue further plotting of this 'fan's' eminent doom, Mari opened the door.

**First Person POV- Sohinki/Matt:**

She was beautiful. Wearing a girl version of the Smosh Games shirt and dark green pajama pants with her hair in a mixture of a bun an a ponytail, she flashed me a dazzling smile and beckoned me to join her inside. Okay, backing up. I sorta maybe, kinda have a crush on Mari. Yeah I know, real shocker with the way I just described her. The only person who knows is my best friend, David, or Lasercorn as you know him, and he found out by pure chance.

***FLASHBACK***

_We were filming a new segment of 'Backseat Gaming' a week __prior to its release date because David was spending next week with his future in-laws. _

_"Shoot him in the balls! DO IT NOW SLAVE!"_

_"GOD DAMMIT LASERCORN, I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!" But I shot the alien grunt from Covenant in his crotch for good measure. For the latest episode, we were playing the Halo 3 campaign and as usual, Lasercorn was obsessing over balls._

_"MWAHAHAHA! YET YOU DID WHAT I SAID, DID YOU NOT?" A giant grin plastered on his face. God I wanted to smack it off, but I only had that liberty with Joven. "Now go save the hot alien babe!"_

_"For the last time, CORTANA IS AN A.I!"_

_"Fine! GO SAVE THE INSANELY ATTRACTIVE, PROBABLY-MORE-ATTRACTIVE-THAN-ANY-GIRL-YOU-WILL-EVER-GET A.I! And while you do sing a song about how sexy she is." God, he just loved making me sing. I obviously couldn't but that just made it all the more amusing for him._

_"I'm going to save Cortana! 'Cause she is super hot-" _

_"LOUDER MINION! ADD MORE FEELING TO IT!"_

_"GOTTA KILL ALL THE COVENANTS. 'CAUSE CORTANA IS INSANELY HOT. BUT SHE WILL NEVER COMPARE TO MARI!" ...Oh, SHIT._

_"... What was that you said Sohinki?" Lasercorn's eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive way. God I will never live this down._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Nice shirt." I snapped back to reality to see Mari grinning at me. I looked down, suddenly forgetting what I was wearing, then back at her and gave her a goofy grin.

"Oh, please. Your's is so much better." I winked at her. It just came so natural being around her, unlike all my former crushes whom I would feel incredibly awkward around. Mari was just a person that you could share anything with. She laughed at my response and lead me to her living room. The walls were coated with pictures of her friends and family, along with a few video game posters.

"So Master," She bowed to me like she was about to kick my butt in a karate match, but her expression was dead serious. "Where shall we begin?" Oh, duh! The main reason I was here was to train Mari in the art of gaming, and NOT to try (and fail) to flirt with her.

"Right, well, I think we should skip computer, hand-held, and all around single player games, seeing how we can't play these at GameBangs." She nodded in understanding. "And I understand you're pretty good at Halo...?"

She smiled mischievously at me before saying in a dark, dangerous voice, "Would you like to find out Matt?"

As if to the sound of a bell, we both flung ourselves onto the couch and turned on her X-Box 360. Surprisingly, she WAS good at this game... She was REALLY good at this game. Having been over before, my X-Box Live account was on her system, and we slayed aliens left and right on the new Halo 4 campaign. We were both so into the game that we actually came up with tactics to approach each swam of opponents. The two of us made a great team and after every mission we completed we would congratulate each other, or maybe just remind the other how great they are. It might have even been the most fun I've had playing games in a long time. When we got about six missions done, Mari volunteered to make some dinner considering it was 6:45. She came back to the living room about five minutes later with two bowls of instant ramen noodles and two glasses filled with Sprite in her arms.

"OH, SHI-" Being the clumsy girl she is, Mari tripped over the corner of the couch and would have spilled everything... If my ninja like reflexes hadn't kicked in. I caught her by the arms before she fell to far forward and steadied her until I was certain she wouldn't fall again. I wasn't really thinking about it, but when Mari's face turned a light tinge of pink I noticed the semi awkward position we were in. My hands were firmly grasping her upper arms and our faces were just a few inches apart. Instead of a light pink, I felt myself turn bright red.

**First Person POV- Mari:**

I had felt some heat go to my face, but Sohinki practically had heat radiating from his! We were so close I could actually feel the warmth from his blush, kind of weird... but not a bad thing. He let go of me and took the bowls and glasses from my hands before setting them on the table.

"Uh... Thanks Matt." I think I heard him mumble a no problem but it was hardly audible. I sighed inwardly. The problem with Mathew, was that when something awkward happened it would take him a while to get over it, while I would just pretend like it hadn't happened. A beep came from the TV indicating that The Jovenshire and Lasercorn were online. "Hey Matt, you feeling in the mood for a little two on two match?"

He looked at me strangely, but then noticed the screen. "Oh, it is SO on."

We both grinned at reached for the headsets which would enable us to talk to our friends. "Hey Joven, Lasercorn, in the mood for some Halo 4?"

_"YOU KNOW IT!" _Lasercorn's reply nearly shattered both of our eardrums. Sometimes he was just a liiiiitle to enthusiastic.

_"But wait, aren't you supposed to be training her Sohinki?" _Joven's voice was heard through our headsets. Dammit. We had completely forgotten the reason he was here! I preformed the ever-famous facepalm at this realization.

"Eh, oh well. We've been getting her confidence back instead. This girl makes some WICKED ramen." Matt smiled into his microphone as he took another bite of my instant ramen. Well at least he could be satisfied easily, I can NOT cook.

"_ENOUGH SWEET STUFF! LETS BLOW UP SOME BALLS!" _Sohinki and I stared at each other for a minute, unsure of how to respond. In the end we just burst into laugher and played capture the flag against David and Joshua.

We were all well matched, but of course, the team who had played for three hours straight won the first few matches. It was just your average capture the flag game... HAHAHAHA! Average? Us? THE Smosh Games crew, AVERAGE? These matches were anything but average! They mostly consisted of me shouting 'GO GRENADE! I BELIEVE IN YOU!' and Joven saying how he wouldn't teabag me 'since I'm a lady'. No seriously. Lasercorn would yell at him to teabag my dead Master Chief but he would respond with, 'I will NOT teabag a lady!' in a british accent... Starting to question my friends. David was the usual, with him screaming 'BALL SHOT!' every kill.

"_MWAHAHAHA! YOUR BALLS HAVE PERISHED AND YOU SHALL BE NEXT!"_

"God dammit Laser, how many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T HAVE BALLS!" How this guy passed biology I will never know. Sohinki couldn't contain his laugher and laughed until he cried. It was contagious and soon enough, all of us stopped the game just so we wouldn't die from lack of oxygen. Only then did we realize that it was nearing 11, so we said goodnight to the two and signed off of X-Box. Matt decided it was time to head back to his own apartment to get some rest.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He said to me from the front door.

"No, sorry. I have rehearsals tomorrow, but how about Monday?"

"Sounds good. About 3?" I nodded. "Alright. Well thanks for the _lovely_ ramen noodles. I'm sure you put a lot of time and effort into making it, and I bit thee goodnight fair maiden." There he goes again. Playing the roll of a knight, but not wanting to ruin his fun, I played along.

"I wish thee safe travels Sir Mathew." He preformed a low bow and I a fake curtsy. We laughed for a bit until he hopped into his car and drove away. Lesson number one? Check.

* * *

So maybe it wasn't very long, but it's something! And once again, I hope to be updating every Saturday/Sunday to keep my lovely fans/readers happy. I reeeaaally went out of character for this one, minus Lasercorn of course. ;)

READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! ...Please...


	5. Chapter 5: One True Pairing

Hey everyone! Yup, just as promised, chapter 5 is up! Thanks for all the reviews and let's try to reach 15 by the next chapter. Honestly, reviews are what edges me to continue my story, that and the fact that this story has more than 1,400 views, thanks guys! There is also a new community called 'Marhinki' founded by yours truly, and it would mean a great deal to me if you took a look, or wanted to join the staff.

**Important Info:** In the story's schedule, they make the videos a day before releasing them, so today would actually be Saturday and 'yesterday' was Monday.

**Disclaimer: **If you guys haven't figured this out yet, I've really lost my faith in humanity.

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames FanFic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 5: One True Pairing****  
**

* * *

The sun was barely rising in the small town of Sacramento, California when Mathew Sohinki awoke from his slumber to the sound of 'Pokerface', the famous song by Lady Gaga blasting from the kitchen downstairs. Groaning to himself, he walked downstairs to meet his best friend and roommate, David Moss as well as Joshua Ovenshire. Matt was greeted by the welcoming smell of scrambled eggs and bacon... as well as Lasercorn dancing and serenading his toast. Trying to ignore the pitchy notes he grabbed himself a plate of eggs, bacon, freshly buttered toast and sat down to enjoy his meal.

"What a wakeup call, huh?" Jovenshire looked at him with dark bags under his eyes. Poor guy still hadn't gotten enough sleep. Sohinki grumbled an agreement and proceeded to scarf down his breakfast.

"CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY, TOASTY FACE!" Lasercorn was still singing to his toast and put a twist on the lyrics to make the song more... 'personal'. This of course made his two friends face palm and receive red circles on their foreheads. "YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE LOVE!" Aaaaannd, cue another face palm.

"That's not entirely true... Is it Sohinki?" Joven waved his eyebrows suggestively and Sohinki turned a light shade of pink, not the burning red from last night. His change of color may have been from embarrassment, or from the fact that he was choking on his bacon. A good pound on the back from Josh handled that situation.

"Ooooh girl talk!" Lasercorn scooted his chair over until he was uncomfortably close to his best friend, as Joven did the same, and rested his head on his hands. "So? How did your date with Mari go last night?" Sohinki hated these 'girl talks' because they usually surrounded him and Mari considering David was engaged and Josh was forever alone.

"It wasn't a date." He slunk back in his chair in an attempt to hide himself from their inquisitive eyes. The Jovenshire and Lasercorn exchanged a quick glance before exploding into laughter. "I-It wasn't!" Sohinki tried again defiantly, only gaining himself more fits of laughter from the guys.

"Haha- So your telling me HA- that nothing happened between you two?" Joshua made out trying to restrain his giggles. "Nothing at all in the six hours you were there?"

"Well we almost kissed..." Matt mumbled out shamefully, getting even redder in the face.

"WHAT? Well, um, I mean. Wow. I didn't think you had it in you Matt!" Lasercorn stumbled over his words in this new fact.

"Yeah! You don't seem like the type to kiss on your first date."

"IT WASN'T A DATE! And we ALMOST kissed. She just fell over, I caught her, we were really close, and then poof! Nothing happened. I put the food she made on the table and then we played Halo with you guys. Okay? We never actually- STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Lasercorn was grinning like a kid in a candy shop and Joven's expression wasn't much different.

"Dude, she's making FOOD for you? That's nearly impossible to make a girl do! My fiancé won't even cook for me, so I have to cook for HER!" He shook his head. "Dude, you have it MADE with Mari."

"YES! The Marhinki Army will be happy with this news!" Joven exclaimed. If they lived in an anime his friends would have 'sweat dropped'.

"The... What?" Sohinki whispered.

"The Marhinki Army! Your fans are the Sohinki Army, Mari's are the Mari Army, together as a couple you are the Marhinki Army!" He raised his fist triumphantly. Matt's face twisted into a look of sheer horror.

"You mean people are... Shipping us?" Sohinki turned an even deeper shade of red if possible and Joven's grin grew even wider.

"NO WAY!" Lasercorn had found his voice again. Mathew was about to thank him for thinking this had gone to far but that idea was thrown away in a heartbeat. "CAN I JOIN? I HAVE SOME PICTURES OF THE TWO TOGETHER!" 'God, my friends want to kill me.' Sohinki thought in despair.

"OF COURSE! AND WE CAN WRITE FANFICTIONS TOO! IT'LL BE GRE-"

"Woah, woah, WOAH! Whose idea was this? I thought we agreed to never speak to the shipping fans again after what happened last time!" The three gave a shudder at the thought. The psychopathic fans had paired them up with EACH OTHER, and wrote STORIES about it! "And who came up with 'Marhinki'?"

"Well, apparently it was some FanFiction author known as JelloProdigy. I even heard that she's writing a fan fiction about you two now! I can't wait to read it..."

"What. The. Fuck." Sohinki was at a loss for words and settled with staring at them incredulously. If he ever found this 'JelloProdigy'...

"Well at least they believe in a real pairing this time. You can't pretend that you don't have a crush on Mari." Joshua tried to reason with him and earned an evil glare from his friend. Sohinki stood and stared at Joven, much like the way Anthony had at Lasercorn the day before. "He-hey man, I didn't mean i-" A loud SMACK echoed through the house as Joven and Laser cowered in fear at the appearance of their pissed off friend. Josh stared at him like a deer caught in headlights and Sohinki smiled at him in a devilish way.

"Slap number one my friend... Slap number one..." He then stalked back upstairs to try and cool his head.

Silence was all there was for a few minutes. A large red bump was revealing itself upon Joshua's face, his eye still large as dinner plates. Lasercorn didn't appear much different minus the red welt of course.

"Hey." David was trying to shake his longtime friend out of his trance. "Hey dude." Josh turned to him with confusion, terror, and shock etched into his features. "Want to get some revenge?"

Lasercorn lead Jovenshire to the computer in the living room and pulled up the iPhoto application. Pictures of Mari and Matt smiling and hugging one another appeared on the screen. One by one, Lasercorn dragged them onto the Smosh website, and labeled the new tab, "_The Marhinki Army Page"._

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! Agreed, very short, but I wanted to get this in there! Yes I will do the 'slap bet' between Matt and Josh (going to have SO much fun with that). I've had a very busy week so this was more like a bridge over to the next chapter which will have to do with _Smosh Pit Weekly_ (Mari's show). If you watch her show every _SATURDAY_, then you would know that her show is based on the Smosh _WEBSITE, _what's on this website now? Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. See you guys next Saturday!


	6. Chapter 6: Sumosshu Pitto Uikuri!

I love you guys... No seriously! I only asked for two more reviews (because they're my favorite thing EVER!) and you guys gave me twelve? They make my day guys, seriously. Can I ask to make it to 27 reviews? Please? ...Pretty please?

**Mistake From Last Chapter: **I meant yesterday was Friday, not Monday... Stupid brain... 'Today' is still Saturday though!

**Disclaimer:** A long time ago, in a galaxy far away, I actually own Smosh. But that's not _this_ galaxy now is it?

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 6:Sumosshu Pitto Uikuri!**

* * *

A few hours after the slap of Jovenshire, in another house, Mari was thinking up what to say on her show, Smosh Pit Weekly. She had already written down her favorite articles of the week, but now she just needed to think of some witty/funny way to describe them. Tapping the tip of her neon orange pencil to her chin, she thought of ways to make her viewers best enjoy the show.

'Well, obviously I need to put my geekiness into this. I always get great responses (usually from the guys) about things like that. But what else...' The Japanese girl furrowed her brow in thought and closed her eyes, as if some magical thought would come rushing into her head if she wished hard enough. A ding was heard and she raised her eyebrow at the noise. After all, she hadn't had a sudden stroke of inspiration and little lightbulbs flashing over someone's head only happened in cartoons. Opening her eyes, a bright light emanating from the corner of her desk, slightly obscured her vision. Her iPhone, protected by a plastic candy case was indicating that a message had just arrived. She banged her head on the desk in frustration.

'I swear, if this is about another ballet rehearsal, I'm going to ninja-kick this thing across the room.' Fortunately for the phone, it was just a text from Matt.

**"Hey, how's it going?"**

"Uggh, just suffering from writers block. U?"

**"Trying to avoid my roommates."**

Mari chuckled lightly. Those guys could drive anyone crazy within three minutes of contact.

"What happened this time?"

**"Oh they just found out skhfgdgsklv esvkjbgjkjsgv"**

Miss Takahashi blinked in confusion. Well that was strange... Even for Sohinki. She stared wide-eyed at the screen before another message popped up.

**"Mari I am deeply in love with you!"**

"Love you too Lasercorn! :P "

**"...Who is this Lasercorn you speak of? I am Matt Sohinki! Master of DOTA! King of PC games!"**

"Hi Josh, how's that training going?"

**"Quite well actually! Soon I'll be just like my hero... But Matt wont dress up as Robin so we can't fight crime together! D:"**

Facepalm. Her friends truly were idiots. Well, at least they were the most entertaining source of procrastination.

"Well... good luck with that..."

**"Oh damn... you weren't supposed to know it was me."**

"Good job Joven. No really, I had no idea it was you."

You could read the sarcasm and practically see it dripping off the electronic device. Joven was not the best at hiding his secret identity. She'd never have the heart to tell him, but he could never be like his hero Batman if everyone could figure out who was is so easily. It would be entertaining to watch him play Just Dance 4 wearing his Batman costume though, she'd have to talk to Ian and Anthony about that one...

"Well I'd better get back to work. I only have like, six hours to write the script, film, and edit SPW. Tell Matt I said bye. Bye Lasercorn/Jovenshire! :) "

**"BYYYYYEEEEEEEE~"**

Letting out a quick sigh, Mari logged into her twitter account, asking her followers for questions she should answer. Then, running her fingers through her dark silky hair, she set back to work.

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT YOU GUYS!" Sohinki screamed in the now empty house. Lasercorn and Joshua had fled the scene along with his phone and had gone who knows where. He massaged his temples carefully, as he could feel another headache coming on, they were one of the downsides to living with his best friends. He didn't feel like going on an adventure to find his friends today... on the other hand they were probably texting Mari and telling her how much he loved her. 'Which I don't.' He thought to himself determinedly.

**First Person POV- Matt/Sohinki**

'You sure?'

"What the hell?!" Okay, Matt. Remain calm. Just because there are voices in your head, does NOT make you a psychopath...

'Actually I'm pretty sure it does.' The voice responded. Great I have a Smart-Ass for my inner voice.

'Heard that! Anyway, what makes you so sure you don't looooove~ her?' This thing has the maturity of a five-year old... almost as bad as Ian. I snickered at the thought before responding.

"Well, it's just a crush. It'll go away in time, just like all the rest." A light laugh sounded through my head.

'Yeah right. How long have you liked her? Even as a 'celebrity crush?' Damn, how'd he know? 'I'm you stupid...'

"Fine you caught me. I've liked her for a while now, happy?" It was the truth. I had found Mari extremely attractive when I watched her on Smosh Pit Weekly, it was hard not to really! She was funny, beautiful, and I can't forget the best thing, she was a geek. Not a full-blown one like Joven, but it was pretty hard to come by a girl who liked video games, star wars, and didn't wear so much makeup that she mimicked a Barbie doll. I wouldn't be able to stand having a girly girlfriend, tried that once, didn't really work out as you can see.

'Very. But I have to go, Josh and David's inner voices want to play some Battlefront. See ya!' ... Yup, that's most definitely me... You know, if I was a spiritual thing that invaded people's privacy. Letting out another sigh, an idea popped into my head... Oddly enough the light that I was standing under in the kitchen turned on as well... Yup, just your average day.

* * *

The Jovenshire along with Lasercorn had fled the raging Sohinki and hid at the old arcade in town. They spent the hours versing each other in Street Fighter, air-hockey, and some pool as well. They were in the middle of a Starwars TIE-Fighter game when Matt's phone began to buzz. The duo ignored it seeing how it would be the usual. Matt would ask them where they were, tell them to get their asses back home, and then give them a lecture on how he didn't have feelings for Mari, which, he obviously did. It buzzed multiple times in the next ten minutes, and finally rang while David was trying his hand at a claw game. Bracing himself for the onslaught of screams he was about to receive, Joven held the iPhone up to his ear and gingerly whispered a 'hello'.

"If you two don't get your asses back here in five minutes, you can say goodbye to your Skyrim files." A click then a long beep was heard, signaling that Mathew had hung up.

"HA-HA! SUCCESS!" Lasercorn held up a cheap stuffed animal puppy as if it were Simba from the Lion King. Joven didn't even speak as he caught David in the arm and sprinted out of the arcade. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Sohinki- Skyrim- Goodbye" He managed to make out as he flew past the confused gamer. A confused, then horrified look appeared on his face when he realized Matt's evil plan.

"RUN JOVEN! RUN LIKE THE LITTLE FAT BOY YOU ARE!" Lasercorn, who was in far better shape than his partner in crime, easily passed him and they both ran at an unimaginable speed back home.

* * *

They arrived fifteen seconds before Sohinki could put his plan into action. The pair broke down the door panting and gasping for breath with a certain DOTA Master glaring down at them. He tossed Skyrim down at their feet and Joven clung to it like his long-lost child before sputtering out a "You MONSTER!"

"Phone." He stated with his hand stretched out. Lasercorn dug the phone out of Josh's pocket and delicately placed it in his 'friend's' hand. "Now Joven, what did you do? You never let me slap you without getting some sort of revenge..." The worried glance Josh sent David was enough to spike Sohinki's curiosity. "What did you do this time David?" The man named after the mystical beast chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, earning a raised eyebrow from the DOTA master.

"Well... er, we kinda... put something on the Smosh website..." Mathew's eyes widened then returned to the impassive mask from before.

"Show me." His voice was barely audible which made this experience even more terrifying. The partners in crime scrambled up from the floor and ran to the computer in their game/living room, bringing up the website. Upon seeing the pink page with 'Marhinki' written in a flourish of cursive on a red, cartoon heart, Sohinki froze in spot, not moving at all.

"Now Matt I know your mad but we can take it down! We promise we will tell everyone it was just a prank... Matt? Is something wrong?" Joshua asked nervously. David was the first to catch on.

" Josh, it's Saturday."

"Yeah, and?"

"Mari's show is on Saturdays..."

"So?" He was growing impatient. What was bothering them so much about the fact that it was a Saturday?

"Her show is focused on the Smosh Pit..." Seeing the blank look on his companion's face, David continued. "The Smosh Pit is on the Smosh Website, and we posted the 'Marhinki Army Page' on the Smosh Website. In short, Matt's going to kill us."

* * *

"Quuuuestions questions questions!" Mari was nearly done with filming Smosh Pit Weekly and now all that was left was the questions. She had already finished the birthday proportions because there was an article on the Smosh Pit dedicated to weird birthday scenarios. Looking down at her iPhone she read the latest question: 'Narwhals or Unicorns?'

"Fucking narwhals bitch!" Like usual, her 'bad language' would be censored later today while editing. "Who want's a Unicorn when you can fly on a freaking manatee that shoots lasers out of its horn? Unicorns can't compare to that shit!" The next question was: 'Favorite super hero?' "Well if you take a look at my gorgeous wall of books you would see that I'm in love with Bruce Way- I mean, BATMAN!" She struck a pose to show her 'muscles' then proceeded to read her final question: 'What do you think of the new installment of the Smosh Website?;) '

"What? Uhhh, sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. So instead of answering this question, I'm going to let you guys see my first impression of this... thing." Mari was very suspicious now, especially at that winky face, but she kept her promise and logged into the Smosh Website. At first glance there was nothing different, but a second scroll through the page and she saw something that puzzled her. A tab along with the Smosh Pit, Games, and Videos section was now added and it read: The Marhinki Army. She looked up at her camera and raised an eyebrow at her future viewers. When she clicked on the link she immediately regretted it. There were hundreds of pictures from when she and Matt would hang out together after work, the images would be completely platonic if it wasn't for the pink background and the red hearts covering the page.

"What. The. Fuck." She started to blush a bit at the first few pictures of Sohinki and herself laughing and smiling at each other, but then turned a deep crimson at the ones of her riding on his back, hugging him, and tackling him. "Uh, I really have no respon-" She was cut off when Lasercorn and Jovenshire broke her door down and hid under her bed. "Joven, Laser... WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Help us Mari! Sohinki's going to kill us if you don't stop him!" Came the panicky voice of Josh along with a whimper from David.

"Wait... Matt's coming here? OH NO! The fans are going to get the wrong idea, and I already showed them the new addition to the website... They'll start shipping us like no tomorrow!"

"Uh, yeah that's kinda why he's mad at us..." Joven started. "You see, I wanted revenge on Sohinki for slapping me so I made that page." Mari's glare could be felt through both the covers and mattress on the bed.

"YOU MADE THAT!? OOOOHHH JOVEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NOT BEFORE I DO!" A beet red Sohinki appeared at the door, his expression murderous. The two silently nodded at each other before slowly approaching the bed that housed their next victims...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Ha ha! This chapter was really fun to make! I hope you guys enjoyed the little bits of romance, humor, and the length of this chapter!

Love you all, and see you next Saturday!

PS- The title is Smosh Pit Weekly in Japanese


	7. Chapter 7: Plotting Their Demise

Hey everyone. It's a short chapter this week because and old friend of mine died on Thursday, and I just couldn't think straight as my buddies Blue Rose and Hetalian Hungary could tell you. But I did promise you guys a chapter, so I'm putting my feelings aside to write this. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Go away legal stuff. I'm not in the mood.

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 7: Plotting Their Demise**

* * *

"Oh way to go Joven. Tell the only one who could have saved us that YOU put that on the website." Lasercorn was trapped between a wall and two of his insane friends who were practically boiling over with rage. His partner in crime, The Jovenshire, was cowering in a fetal position against the wall at the foot of the bed. The only audible response that came from him was a few incomprehensible whimpers and groans, he was obviously too afraid to speak.

"All right you two... PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!" Sohinki's voice bellowed through the room and it seemed as if he was going to drag them out from under that bed by sheer force.

"Wait Matt!" Mari Takahashi's sharp voice sounded, and Mathew turned to his crush with an irked expression. Her whole body was stiff with anger, but she slightly relaxed and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Why don't we just let them go this time? It's not like they didn't post the obvious truth about our relationship." David's heart stopped. _'The... Truth?'_ he thought to himself. Turning to his companion under the bed he saw that Josh shared his own facial expression. A look of utter shock and disbelief.

"Mari, what are you talking about?" Sohinki asked at her incredulously, trying to understand what she was saying. Sure he wanted their 'relationship' to be real, but she was kinda scary with the look she was fixing him with.

"But of course! It's not like we could have hidden it much longer anyways." The Japanese girl tried to clue her friend in on the idea but he wasn't getting the message. Sighing inwardly, she kept going hoping that Matt would catch on soon enough. "You two can come out now, we won't hurt you..." _'Yet...'_ She thought evilly. The two recently held captives hesitantly crept out from under the bed, each warily watching their friends.

"So... You two are... A couple?" Lasercorn asked suspiciously. Mari nodded enthusiastically while Matt just stood there with wide eyes, still not catching on. Looking back and forth at the two he could see that his best friend had no idea what was going on, yet Miss Takahashi gave him a sweet reassuring smile. After a few minutes of silence, David put on a straight face and finally spoke. "I don't believe you." The Japanese girl's smile faltered slightly before beaming up at him again.

"Why on Earth not David? It was you and Josh who made that site, was it not? -a slight nod was recieved from the two of them- Then why would you not believe the two of us were boyfriend and girlfriend?" She had him there. It just didn't really seem real. Mari wasn't one to keep these things to herself as she was one of the most open ones in their circle of friends. Then why would she...

"Prove it." She stiffened up at these words. He had caught her bluffing red-handed and crossed his arms in triumph. Mari was at a loss for words with her mouth gaping open, imitating a fish. "Prove it to me Mari."

"F-Fine!" She gasped out after a moment's hesitation. What she did next surprised all of them. Mari confidently walked up to Matt and kissed him on the cheek for a good three seconds to make a point. Josh, David and Matt stood there completely frozen, not knowing what to do. Mari tapped her foot impatiently as she needed to start editing her latest video. "You guys can leave now." She whispered rather coldly. Brought back to their senses, Jovenshire and Lasercorn walked past the 'couple' and exited the house. Miss Takahashi shut the door before erupting into a fit of giggles and laughter. Matt was beet red in the face and was still frozen to the spot from Mari's display of affection. "Ha ha, that was so, HA, priceless!" She managed between giggles. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked down at the small Japanese girl sitting on the floor performing a mixture of laughing and crying.

"Wh-what was that!?" Sohinki was utterly confused at this girl's actions, and he knew he really didn't want to know, but the curiosity was killing him!

"Well, we obviously need to get their guards down if we're going to get our revenge. We can't just beat them to a pulp and leave them in MY room for weeks on end before they recover!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about this crazy plan of yours?" Mari rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"I thought that you would be able to catch on, but sheesh! You are one slow guy." She grinned cheekily at him and winked. "Besides it won't matter. I'm already thinking up a revenge plan that they won't ever forget!" Jumping onto her bed then searching the desk beside her, Mari pulled out a black notebook with the Triforce from the Legend of Zelda printed on it. Signaling for him to join her, Mathew hesitantly sat on the bed next to her. Taking a pencil out of her hair, Mari quickly jotted down her vicious plan and Sohinki had to admit... It was brutal and down-right evil.

'Note to self. Under any circumstances, do NOT get Mari mad.'

* * *

"They're plotting something. The only thing is... what?" Lasercorn and Jovenshire were back in their living room and Joven had decided that he had earned a well deserved rest. He had started to play Skyrim as his friend paced back and forth across the room thinking to himself. "I know for a fact that those two aren't together and that they're just trying to get us to keep our guards down. But what could they be planning..."

"Why are you asking me this?" A quick facepalm to be sure Joven knew he was an idiot, then back to thinking.

"Maybe they will try to get rid of something we love? ... JOVEN GRAB EVERY VIDEO GAME, SNACK, AND INANIMATE OBJECT YOU'VE EVER LOVED AND RUN TO THE CORNER OF THE ROOM!" Obviously confused yet not questioning his friend's sudden outburst, Joven grabbed all of his video games, cookies, and bat man toys and scurried to the corner of their living room. Lasercorn arrived a few minutes later carrying Anthony's 3DS (he had 'borrowed' it again so he could beat Ocarina of Time), fruit snacks, his laptop, and a small stuffed animal bear and dumped them along with Joshua's belongings. "Now grab all the pillows you can find and build the most indestructible fort known to man kind!"

The two gathered pillows from every corner of the house and created a castle with two walls made entirely of pillows (the other two walls were provided thanks to being in the corner) with the floor covered with blankets. The two sat in their fort to hide/protect themselves and their things from Sohinki when he came home. The DOTA master didn't return for hours so the two wasted the hours away playing Magic, a card game.

"What are you two doing?" Matt's voice came from behind the 'impenetrable' wall of pillows and made both gamers on the inside jump with fright.

"BACK! BACK FOUL BEAST!" Lasercorn yelled through the wall and then added, "WHAT ART THOU PLOTTING WITH MISTRESS TAKAHASHI?"

"If you're referring to why I'm getting home so late, it's because I was just giving Mari another gaming lesson. ...I'm not even going to question why you two are hiding in a fort, but can I please have my pillow so I can get some rest?" When his pillow flew over the seven-foot high wall, Sohinki proceeded upstairs, he had an important call to make. Once in the safety of his bedroom, Matt pulled out his phone and called his 'girlfriend'.

"Hey Mari, they aren't in their beds tonight, so we are going to have to postpone the plan until tomorrow."

"What?" Came her feminine voice from the other end. "Then where are they sleeping?"

"In a pillow fort." He could hear her face palming on the other side of the phone and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright then. We'll put this plan into action tomorrow. G'night Matt." She said stifling a yawn.

"Night Mari..." He waited until she hung up before ending the call himself. Of course he'd never admit it to anyone, but he found this 'Evil Mari' quite attractive. Thinking about the gift the 'Evil Mari' had left of his cheek, he couldn't help but grin at their upcoming plans. 'Joven, Laser, watch your backs because Team Marhinki is coming after you.'

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

There you have it. I'll put a lot more effort into it next week, I promise! That's also the week where Ian and Anthony return, and the 'partners in crime' get their punishment.

So please review, favorite, and follow my story, as it really means so much to me. I just reached 3,000 views for this story and I'm now the 9th most reviewed story for Smosh on this website!

Thanks guys, matsu rai shi ne! (See you next week!)


	8. Chapter 8: Echoes in the Night

Hiya everyone. I'm bracing myself for all the comments saying 'WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE YET?!' and here's why!

I was updating around three in the afternoon on Saturday because I got my editing done early, but my computer crashed while I was uploading it from Word.

The ENTIRE chapter was deleted, so I was really scrambling to get it done, but here it is! Plus I was sick...

**THANKS:** For you patience, your reviews, and most of all you well wishes for David (my friend). I consider this a team project for if it wasn't for you guys, this story would never be the number 7th most reviewed in the Smosh category! Yay us!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smosh, SmoshGames, or the wonderful people from these franchises.

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 8: Echoes in the Night**

* * *

Sohinki was abruptly woken from his peaceful slumber by a bright glare of light and an annoying jingle. Thinking it was one of his friends who was attempting to irritate him, he snuggled back under the warmth of the covers. A few seconds of ringing passed and the noise finally came to a stop. The gamer let out a light sigh of relief, before it started to ring again no more than two seconds later. Grumbling, the DOTA Master sat up and located his phone on his bedside table. He blinked a few times to be sure, but Anthony's girlfriend, Kalel, was definitely calling him at six in the morning.

"Kalel?"

_"Oh thank GOD you're __awake! You have to stop him before he gets there! Ian should be there to help you if Melanie woke him up, but please hurry!" _Kalel was panicking and knocking things down by the sounds of it. She was usually so calm that Matt was immediately put on edge.

"Kalel, what's wrong?" A small yelp, a meow, and the clatter of pans was heard on the other side of the phone as she continued to scramble around the house in worry.

_"Anthony's on his way over and he's PISSED! Do you know what happened?" _Mathew froze in fear at the thought of an angry Anthony. He'd defeated zombies, dragons, and crazed clowns in monster trucks, yet nothing scared him more than that.

"No, of course not! Nothing can usually get Anthony that mad unless-" His phone fell to the ground and Sohinki was immediately out the door and rushing down the stairs, leaving a worried and confused girlfriend in the dark. Bounding down the steps then leaping the last few, he nearly ran face first into the pillow fort currently stationed in his living room. "LASERCORN YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME ANTHONY'S DS OR WE'RE ALL DEAD!" A few sleepy mumbles made their way through the wall of pillows, then David's head peeked up from the seven-foot high wall.

"Say, what now?" His voice was slurred and heavy and he was suffering from a horrible case of bed head. He looked down at his best friend on the other side of the wall with a raised eyebrow. "Why are we all going to die?" Sohinki was bouncing back and forth on his feet in nervousness.

"Anthony is on his way here and he's pissed because you took his 3DS again!" It took his brain a little time to process what his friend had just said, but when it kicked in, a look of sheer horror spread across his face.

"OH SHIT!" His face disappeared from behind the pillow fort as he rummaged through his things to find the electrical device. "JOVEN GET YOUR FAT ASS UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" An offended noise was heard from The Jovenshire but he obliged and together, the duo pushed their so-called 'indestructible fort' to the ground. Panting, and with fear glinting in his eyes David pushed the black 3DS into Sohinki's arms and threw him out the door. Joven, who had finally come to his senses called out a 'Help us Mathew Sohinki, you're our only hope' as the gamer sprinted down the sidewalk. He was only a few blocks away from the house when a loud commotion brought him to a halt.

"IAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" The man with the bowl haircut was attempting to push a red-faced Anthony in the opposite direction he was going. Ian was not the strongest one around so Anthony just nudged him to the side and continued marching down the street. As a last resort, Ian jumped onto his best friend's back to at least slow him down. "IAN! GET OFF OF ME!" Sohinki took this moment to full body tackle Anthony to the ground, resulting in the three of them to roll around on the grass in front of an elderly woman's house. Although it was two against one, nothing could really stop an angry Anthony... Aside from Kalel of course. The 'emo' had just broken out from his friends' grip when Sohinki, whom was gasping for air, held up the 3DS.

"I-I've got your DS." Anthony's eyes narrowed dangerously at Matt and he slowly began to advance towards the DOTA Master. "B-But, it WAS Lasercorn who stole it! Believe me, I know that you must want to punish him for what he did, but Mari and I have already made a revenge plan for what he and Joven posted on the Smosh website." Ian laughed a little at that.

"That was them? I thought that a bunch of psychotic fan girls had hacked the website again! Ha ha! I'll have to ask them how they did that..." He looked up at the two before him and saw their eyes shimmering with rage. "I mean... THOSE GUYS HAVE GONE TO FAR!"

"Anyways, Mari has come up with the perfect revenge plan for tonight, and since you want to cause Lasercorn pain... How about joining us?" Anthony looked Sohinki in the eyes for a few seconds, then an evil grin appeared on his face.

"I'm in. And so is Ian."

"HECK YA! ...Wait, WHAT!?" Ian looked from Anthony, to Sohinki, and back again, trying to figure out what he'd just been dragged into.

"You want to get back on our good sides right? Well this is the way to do it." The bowl-haircut man crossed his arms in a childish way and even stuck out his lip to show his disapproval. "Now what's this plan of yours?"

* * *

The four met outside the house, dressed completely in black to blend in with the shadows. Mari was the only one who complained about the 'ninja outfits'.

"Great. Now I'm truly a stereotypical Asian." Sohinki smiled under his mask and motioned his companions to follow him into his home. Quietly opening the door the group stood back to back in a diamond formation, slipping through the shadows.

"Now you're sure that their asleep?" Anthony's muffled voice sounded through the darkness.

"Positive. They're never up past one and it's already three." Sohinki, who was appointed commander of this mission answered.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Ian whined. A quick smack on the head from Mari was enough to shut him up.

"Alright, Mari do you have the stuff?" She unpacked her bag (also black) and revealed that she was carrying multiple wax-strips. The strips were held together by duct tape to form two large hair removing, torture devices. The Japanese girl smiled wickedly, while Ian looked at her in terror. "Good. Nice work Mari."

"They're special made, so you can just put them on and rip the hair off without applying heat. The perfect thing for midnight revenge plans."

"Fantastic. Nice choice Mari." Anthony said giving her a fist bump. "Sohinki have you split up the teams?"

"Yes I have. The teams are you and Mari, then Ian and I." He would have put himself and Mari together, but that would have been a little suspicious... Not to mention awkward. "Anthony and Mari, you guys will have the privilege of taking down Lasercorn, while Ian and I will take care of Joven. Anthony, you and I will set our iPhones for 15 minutes on vibrate so we can pull this off at the same time. Everyone got that?" His team nodded, some more enthusiastically than others. "Lets move out."

After setting their alarms and creeping up the stairs, the teams exchanged a brief good luck as the timers were already counting down. If they didn't pull this off at the exact same time, one of the victims would be alerted and flee the area. In David's room, Anthony had quietly removed the target's shirt, avoiding as much movement and contact as possible while Mari lowered the waxing-strips onto his bare chest. The same was going on in Joshua's bedroom, except that Ian had removed the shirt and Sohinki applied the hair removing device. Both Matt and Anthony looked down at their phones. Only five seconds remaining... Four... Three... Two... One...

Mari and Sohinki yanked on the waxing strips, focusing all the power they could muster into their arms. Two ear-piercing screams echoed through the small house in Sacramento, California and there was not a single human in that neighborhood, that didn't subconsciously cringe at the pain the two were going through. Everyone felt horrible for the victims, except of course, four friends who were congratulating each other on a job well done.

* * *

Yes, agreed. This chapter wasn't supermegafoxyawesomehot, but there's only so much you can do when you have one day to write, edit, and publish a story.

I hope you guys enjoyed none-the-less and I PROMISE, that the newest chapter will be up next Saturday.

Matsu rai shi ne!


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Help From My Friends

Hey guys, here's chapter nine. Nothing new except that… THIS IS THE NUMBER 6TH MOST REVIEWED SMOSH STORY! I love you all, and thanks so much! For all my fellow authors out there, just remember your first time putting your story on this website, and the first review you've ever gotten… Multiply those feelings by 1,293,423 and you get what I'm feeling!

Oh, and if you guys could go vote on the poll on my Profile page, that'd be supermegafoxyawesomehot!

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 9: A Little Help From My Friends**

* * *

The 'Ninja Squad' from last night was celebrating their victorious revenge plan by spending the day at Anthony's house. Thankfully they had already finished filming everything for today and tomorrow, so the crew was able to spend their Monday relaxing. Kalel's boyfriend didn't inform the vlogger that they would be having company at five in the morning; this resulted in a slightly traumatizing moment for the four friends.

* * *

**Flashback Kalel's POV:**

I was rudely awoken from my sleep by the front door slamming open and the sound of someone walking through my house. I immediately assumed that it was my loving boyfriend and shut my eyes to fall into my dreamland once again. My peaceful bliss was soon destroyed by the sound of hushed whispers echoing through the empty hallways. I shuddered, my skin crawling at the thought of unwelcome guests at, (I looked over to the clock), 4:56. Like any normal person who enjoyed playing video games, I thought that an assassin had crept into my home, along with his faithful group of followers, and they were going to kill Kabuki and I! My sweet little cat was curled up in Anthony's usual spot on the bed. The lazy little fur ball hadn't even been awakened by the noise.

"Now you're sure?" A feminine voice echoed through the halls. Maybe I would have been able to recognize it if I hadn't been groggy from the abrupt awakening.

"Positive." A male's voice this time. Now I was completely awake. These people were breaking into my house and I was not going to take this standing-... lying down! It would have been better to have called the police, but if I had, they surely would have heard me. Using my 'survivor' instincts I had learned from countless hours of gaming with Anthony, I crept into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Grabbing the most dangerous weapon I could find, which happened to be my professional brand hairdryer, I tiptoed down the hallway and into the presence of the thieves. There appeared to be three men and one female all clothed in black ninja suits sitting in the kitchen. Weird. I quietly snuck up behind one of the men who was sitting at the counter (thankfully they were all staring at the tallest man who was going through my fridge) and before any of them could react, I brought the hairdryer down on his head with a mighty thud. Unfortunately, all of their attentions focused on their unconscious companion, then on me. A girl in her twenties holding a black hairdryer and dressed in a pink loose shirt and pajama pants.

I dropped my only weapon and sprinted back towards my room, but the tallest of the four had grabbed me by my waist and was hoisting me above the ground. I struggled with all my might to free myself, even attempting to punch and kick the shady figure.

"Babe, it's me!" I froze in his arms and he set me down with the utmost care. I turned around warily and ever so slowly pulled the mask off of his head. Anthony's chocolate-brown eyes were twinkling with laughter and he had that stupid grin on his face as he looked down at me.

"ANTHONY! WHO- WHAT- … why are you dressed as a ninja?" He lightly chuckled at my bombardment of questions and kissed me on my forehead.

"It's a long story and I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you."

* * *

**BACK TO THE FUTURE/PRESENT! Kalel's POV:**

"So you guys did you're whole revenge plan which involved Joshua and David's chests being waxed, and you were so proud of yourselves that you came back here to celebrate at five in the morning." The ninjas and I were all seated in the living room and that's where they had told me their hour and a half long tale. Well, not ALL of the ninjas had told me. It turns out that Ian was the one who I had hit with my hairdryer and he was still out cold on the couch. Eh, I'd tell him I was sorry after he woke up. But that brought up another question. "So you guys thought that it was, not only a good idea, but a GREAT one to come into my house at that ungodly hour... to celebrate." Mari and Mathew who were sitting next to each other on the couch exchanged a quick glance then returned their gazes back to their feet. Anthony who was sharing the recliner with me ran his fingers through his hair in embarrassment at this question and laughed nervously.

"I guess you could say that…" I gave him a disapproving glance and he smartly changed the subject. "So Mari! How's that training with Sohinki going?"

"It's going great! She'll be better than all of us soon!" Mari stared at her shoes with even more determination as a crimson blush rose to her cheeks at her 'Master's' praise. "But I can't teach her everything… Could you help teach her some Nintendo games? I'm no good at those."

"Of course! Kalel was downright terrible at video games before I taught her!" I fixed him with a bloodthirsty glare and frown. He responded with a gulp while once again running his fingers through his hair. "I-I mean… I only tweaked her already amazing skills a tiny bit… Heh heh… Yeah, that's what I did." I flashed him a quick smile before returning to the conversation before hand.

"So Master," Mari said while bowing (Mathew and I snickered at this). "When shall we start?"

"Well it's only seven, so why don't we get some breakfast and then we can begin your training?" She nodded happily and skipped to the kitchen. I followed in suit.

* * *

**After Breakfast Still Kalel's POV**

Mari and I had made French toast for everyone; well, more like I made it. Mari's job was to make sure nothing caught on fire considering she wasn't the best cook. I didn't think that they had turned out very good, but I guess I doubted myself because Mari had four helpings! Just my luck though, when we have company over Anthony is busy so I'm left to clean all the dishes. Looking back on the events of breakfast, I thought I saw Mathew give Mari a few sideways glances and his eyes seemed to shine when he did. It reminded me of the way Anthony would look at me when I would do something 'adorable'. Maybe…

"Nononononononononononononono no, NO! DAMN IT!" Back in reality Anthony was training his new 'apprentice'. By the sounds of it, he had started her off on Mario… Classic Anthony. Sighing with relief as I put the final dish away in the cupboards I walked into the living room to find Anthony teaching Mari the 'art' of platform games while Mathew sat in the recliner, absorbed in his iPhone. I sat next to my boyfriend and watched my friend try (and admittedly fail) at this form of gaming. All of this free time gave me time to think, and one question had been buzzing around in my head since Friday. I had asked Anthony but he didn't want to talk about it and I figured that I might as well get the information from Mari herself.

"Mari, if you don't mind me asking… Why do you suddenly want to become so good at video games?" Everyone in the room froze; Mathew cast Mari a worried look and Anthony clenched and unclenched his fist. It was dead silent aside from the occasional snore or groan from Ian. "I-I'm sorry. It was not my place to ask-"

"No, no, you're fine Kalel." Mario had just died again and the GAME OVER music played in the background of our conversation. "I honesty don't know at this point…" We all exchanged confused looks as our friend continued, this time with her head in her hands. "You see, someone on YouTube commented on our last GameBang that Jess V, Jessica, should replace me on the channel." I let out an unintentional small gasp and Mari smiled weakly at me. "Well, that one comment got over fifty thumbs up and I just lost control. I asked… More like forced Matt to become my trainer so I could prove to this guy that I was good at video games." She let out another sigh and continued to hold her head in her hands. "I just don't know how to show him though. It's not like I even know the guy." We were all silent for a while after Mari had shared her thoughts and feeling with us. None of us had expected that, at least I hadn't. Fortunately Ian awoke merely seconds after she had finished her story.

"Oh my goodness, Ian I'm so sorry!" I rushed over to his side as soon as he had started to stir. I grabbed his hand as a friendly gesture and he squeezed it in return.

"Don't worry about it Kalel. I probably would have done the same! But daaaaaaamn girl, you've got some power!" He grinned at me while I gave him a small smile. I stood up and entered the kitchen yet again to grab an icepack from the freezer. When I returned the rest of my guests and Anthony had already surrounded him on the couch. I put the ice pack on the bump and told him to stay on the couch. He seemed to relax a bit, but suddenly he sat straight up. "OH GOD MEL'S GOING TO KILL ME! I'VE GOT TO GET HOME-"

"Ooooh no you don't Mister. You and your bowl haircut are staying right on that couch." I pushed him back until he was completely lying down. "I'll give Melanie a call and tell her what happened." He put a hand over his eyes and groaned.

"Knowing her she'll probably find this hysterical."

* * *

**Mathew/Matt/Sohinki's POV**

No more than five minutes after Ian had woken up he had fallen back asleep, no surprises there. Anthony decided that Mari had played enough Mario for now and instead they were starting up a Legend of Zelda game. Her speech had disturbed me. I had never in all my life thought that I'd see Mari get so down. Since she was my crush (I was finally flat-out saying that now… well in my head at least) I felt as though it was my job to do something about this. Back on my iPhone (okay, maybe I was a _little_ addicted to it) I searched for the comment that caused Mari so much pain. I put it word for word into the Google search box and as expected, it was the first hit. 'DragonSlayer5240 huh?' I looked up at Mari. Her hair was back in a tight sports ponytail and her brown eyes were darting across the screen as she slayed the servants of the evil king. In my opinion, nothing was more attractive than a girl who can actually focus on a video game. I tried to show one of my ex's how to play and all she did was die... and giggle. That was the most irritating thing, EVER! Back to the more important problem at hand, what was I going to do?

Mari wouldn't be satisfied if he was just kicked off YouTube and I couldn't very well kill the guy… There's really only one way for Mari to completely become herself again after this experience. I nodded and sent a message to DragonSlayer5420 from the SmoshGames account which said 'Hey DragonSlayer. We read you're comment and I can't say that we were too thrilled about it. Mari wants to show you that she's actually very good at video games and being terrible is just an act. She invites you to Sacramento, CA to challenge you to a video game play off. You will of course meet the SmoshGames crew, will be featured on an episode of the Smosh Gamebang and we will provide for your flight if needed. Please reply ASAP. –Sohinki'

Hopefully I hadn't just made the biggest mistake of my life…

* * *

**Mari's POV:**

"HAHA! DIE BUG, DIE!" Anthony had me play The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and I was doing pretty well, already at the first temple's boss… like a boss! I was just about to deliver the final blow to this ugly thing when Sohinki stepped in front of the TV.

"Uh, Mari?" I paused my game and looked up at him.

"What's up?" He was fiddling with the front of his shirt and looked awfully nervous.

"Promise you won't get mad at me and chuck me across the room?" I gave him a weird look that turned into a grin and nodded. "Well, I, um…" He took a huge gulp of air and said everything in one breath. "I-contacted- DragonSlayer5240-so-you-could-beat-him-in-a-videogame-off-so-that-you-wouldn't-be-sad-anymore-and-so-you-could-restore-your-honor-and-all-that-Japanese-stuff!" He put his hand to his chest and tried to recover some oxygen. DragonSlayer5420? He was going to come to Sacramento? I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO _FIGHT_ HIM!? I started to panic and walked back and forth in the living room quickly while ranting.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT READY! I'M NOWHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS YOU OR ANTHONY AND IF I DON'T WIN THAT'LL JUST PROVE HIM RIGHT! AND WHAT IF-"

"MARI!" Sohinki's voice made me jump and stop in my tracks. He put his hands on my shoulders and made me stare into his green eyes. I felt my face turn warm as I realized I was getting lost in them but I didn't break eye contact. "No one ever said you had to do this alone."

"That's right." Anthony had stood up from his place on the couch and was standing next to me. Sohinki dropped his arms to his side and Anthony put a reassuring hand on my left shoulder. "We'll all help in any way we can."

"No WAY am I going to let that _DragonSlayer_ beat you!" Kalel came back from her call with Melanie with a determined smile on her face. I looked around at all my friends who were going to help me through this. Ian would surely help once he woke up and maybe even Joven and Laser would join in... If they forgave me that is. I once again felt that fire from when Matt had first became my teacher come back. I turned to him and looked him straight in those sea green eyes of his and smiled.

"Well than I guess I have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Finished! Thanks for reading blah, blah, blah, all that jazz. No clue why I made Kalel be all formal with the names. Oh well!

Bye Guys! Don't forget that reviews make my day!

Matsu rai shi ne!


	10. Chapter 10:Dinner and a Movie

All right, shorter chapter this week. Had three essays to write and two big tests this week, so blame the government!

**ANOUNCEMENT:** I've had this weird idea jumbling around in my head lately. What if the SmoshGames crew, Melanie, Kalel, and maybe even Pewdiepie/Cutiepie went to HOGWARTS? Insanely weird, I know, but if you feel that you'd like to read it message me, answer the poll question on my profile, or in your review tell me that you'd like to see it! No one will but I think it would be fun to write. (The chapters will also be a lot longer because I would update them every other week.)

**THANKS:** This story is now in the top five most reviewed group for Smosh stories! Love you guys so much!

**Disclaimer:** Oh heeeeeeeeell no!

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 10: Dinner and a Movie**

* * *

Mari along with her master, Sohinki left the Padilla/Cullen household fifteen minutes ago and it was nearing four in the afternoon. The two stood in front of the teacher's home with a few grocery bags, discussing if their plan to convince the gamers to join them would work. Mari needed their help, for the Jovenshire and Lasercorn were well-known for their skills in Xbox games, minus the Kinect of course. Master and apprentice had both agreed that their prowess was definitely in the action games where she needed the most help, whilst Anthony and Ian were great at puzzle related topics.

"I think it's about time we head inside." Mari looked up and met Mathews green eyes staring nervously back at her along with an unsure smile. She nodded and quietly knocked on the door. The white door slowly opened a crack and David's light brown eyes appeared. His eyes largely widened and he quickly tried to close the door along with a small scream.

"Have you not caused us enough pain?" He yelled running up the stairs to tell his only trustworthy companion about their arrival. Meanwhile Mari and Matt had forced the door open and made their way into the kitchen. Setting their bags on the counter Mari ran her fingers through her hair. She felt awful for what they had done. What seemed like a good idea at the time was not so great in hindsight. Hopefully these offerings of peace would make up for their mistake. Sohinki put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave his crush a warm smile. She returned the gesture to the man and began to unpack the bags. From the corner of her eye she could see Joshua and David peering around the corner of the kitchen, watching their every move. Using her eyes, she motioned to her friend that they were in the living room. The man nodded and finished unpacking everything.

On the dining table now sat boxes of fruit snacks, batman legos, and two large teddy bears wearing bright red bow ties. The bringers of the gifts exited the house, but not before leaving a yellow sticky note on the table. Jovenshire and Lasercorn remained silent for a few minutes longer until they could hear the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway. Creeping out of their hiding place, the duo slowly approached the table, as if the goods would explode once they got in range.

"What do you think Joven?" David whispered to his friend who was circling the table with an inspecting stare. The man with glasses suddenly grinned before exclaiming:

"Well Batman hasn't failed me yet!" And he eagerly began to rip the boxes of legos open. Laser joined in and soon the two were scarfing down the sugary treats and building a miniature Gotham City. It wasn't until five-thirty that they noticed the note, and that was only because they needed room for the Bat Cave. Joshua picked it up and read it with David leaning over his shoulder.

_'Dear Joven and Laser,_

_Hey guys, we're sorry for what we did, we really are. Guess we got a little mean with our prank.'_

A LITTLE? The two exchanged bewildered glances before turning back to the note.

_'The thing is, Mari is going to fight this guy named DragonSlayer5240 (the guy who said she should be replaced) on Friday and she needs all the training she can get. This is just the beginning of our peace treaty as Kalel has been cooking the rest of it since noon. If you agree to help us, meet us at Anthony's house at six for dinner and a discussion._

_From,_

_Mari and Matt'_

"So after getting rid of all the hair on our chest, they want us to HELP them? Are they insane?" David shouted to the ceiling.

"I don't know man, Kalel's cooking is preeeeetty tempting. Plus you saw how crushed Mari was when she first saw that comment. This may be our chance to get back at that guy!" Joven said, standing up.

"But our HAIR man our HAIR! That freaking hurt like hell!" Jovenshire shrugged his shoulders and walked into the living room.

"That's true but there's no way I'm letting a fellow Star-Wars-Geek get hurt again! I'm going!" David let out a sigh. Of course he wanted to help Mari, she was like a little sister to him. But like all siblings, they had to learn their lesson. Joven was already in his jacket and heading out the door when Laser came charging out after him.

"I'm coming too! That 'DragonSlayer' needs his ass whooped!" The two ex-partners in crime grinned and high-fived each other before driving to Anthony's house.

* * *

**Padilla/Cullen Household Mari's POV:**

I was hoping and praying that our little peace-offering had worked. I really needed an Xbox trainer or else I was pretty much screwed. Sure I was great at Halo, but not at Mass Effect, Call of Duty, or any of those games. Maybe I'm not very good at hiding my emotions because Matt once again put his hand on my shoulder. I hated to admit it, but every time he did that I got little butterflies in my stomach. Cliché, I know, but that's the only way I could describe it. It's really awkward to admit, but I think I may have a crush on him. I looked at him and gave him a smile to know that I was fine. He nodded and turned back to his game of Zelda (he's never played before, can you believe it?). He and I were both sitting on the couch alone because Kalel refused to cook diner alone. So Ian and Anthony were helping her out. The aroma wafting from the kitchen made me a little less tense. Why was I worrying so much? There wasn't a creature in the world that could turn down her cooking.

It was nearing six o' seven when I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of a doorbell. I rushed to the entrance as quickly as possible, (tripping over Kabuki on the way) and nearly face-planted into the door. I turned the knob and preformed a leaping hug at the two, and because of the size difference, I was dangling from their necks.

"Woah there! It's all right. Of course we would come, there's no way we would let that douche beat you in video games!" Lasercorn grinned at me.

"So you're not here just for the food?" I said smirking.

"Oh no, we're definitely here for the food." Joven said laughing. I joined him and soon we were all seated in the dining room, laughing and enjoying each other's company… and the food. Kalel and her slaves of the night had prepared some amazing Tai-stir-fry with white rice. Kalel and I were the only ones successfully using the chopsticks while the guys just stabbed their food with one stick. After the plates had been cleared away, Mathew (seated to my left) began to explain the situation.

"As you all know, Mari will be fighting a gamer known as DragonSlayer5240 this Friday. I have communicated with him and we have both agreed that the fight will consist of three games, one per main gaming console. The first one will be on the Wii, followed by the Play Station, and finally the Xbox. Neither team will know what games will be played until the day of the competition so it is truly a challenge of skill. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded except for Ian.

"Sheesh man, it sounds like you're giving a military briefing!" He chided. We all laughed at the truth in his words, it sounded EXACTLY like that. Matt looked confused and rather hurt so I gave him a wink to know it was a-okay. Since we had finished dinner earlier than expected we decided to spend the next few hours watching a movie.

"Disney!"

"Batman!"

"Predator!"

"Lord of the Rings!"

Seeing how we all have completely different personalities, it was only right that'd we chose polar opposite movies. After a tournament of rock paper scissors, it turned out that we would watch my choice, The Lord of the Rings! We all snuggled up on the couch and prepared to watch Frodo's quest to Mordor. Unfortunately, since we had such a large group, it was decided that Matt, Ian, David, and I would have to sit on the couch, Kalel and Anthony on the recliner, and Joven would be on the floor. He complained for a while but after he saw Mathew and I uncomfortably close to each other (thanks to Ian and Laser) he let it go with a grin on his face.

* * *

Horrible, TERRIBLE ending, but as you can see, our plot will be wrapping up soon. One again, don't forget to tell me about that Smosh/Harry Potter thing. I might work on some little one-shots to add more stories to the Marhinki Community, but for now, I bid thee farwell!

Matsu rai shi ne!

P.S. I don't know DragonSlayer5240 is he/she is real! I just needed a name and I was playing Skyrim when I came up with it.


	11. Chapter 11: The End is Drawing Nigh

Hey everyone. INSANELY short chapter this week because I have been spending so much time on my Hogwarts/Smosh story. Already at 4,894 words for the first chapter and still chugging! There's already a lot of familiar faces popping up, and personally, because I'm putting so much more time into it, I think it's a lot better. It'll be up later this week, but please keep in mind that that story won't be updated every single week.

** Quick Shoutout:**

_Miss Smosh- _You wanted more Mari/Matt near kiss moments? How about one to start the chapter with?

**Disclaimer:** I will not disclaim what I have disclaimed time and time again.

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 11: The End is Drawing Nigh**

* * *

Joven had woken up first due to his bed being a floor with a pillow. Sitting up while yawning, he took a look at his surroundings. Ian was hanging off the couch's arm with his arms dangling in the air, Anthony and Kalel were curled up on the recliner with Kabuki in between them, and Lasercorn had somehow managed to flip off the couch BACKWARDS so he was stuck between the couch and a wall. Mari and Sohinki were in by far the most interesting position. The two had their bodies on opposite sides of the couch but their heads were leaning against each other's on a pillow in the center. Joven smiled at the two. Sure he and David liked- scratch that- LOVED to tease Matt about his feelings towards Mari, but really the duo just wanted them to become a couple. They weren't perfect, but their friendship brought out the best in both of them, and the only way to make sure that never changes is for them to stay together.

Joshua stood up and proceeded to wake his friends up one by one, ending with the two lovebirds on the couch. Kalel who was now awake went to make the coffee with her boyfriend following in suit, while Ian tried to squeeze Lasercorn out of his awkward predicament. Joven then quietly snuck up to the two on the couch and gently nudged them awake. They both slowly opened their eyes and looked confused as to why there was something warm on their cheeks. They slowly turned over and nearly came into contact with the other's lips. Just before that moment could happen however, a flash of blinding white light made the two flinch and quickly sit up, beet red in their faces.

"That's a keeper!" David cheered gazing at the picture on his phone. "Aww what a cute couple! Little Mattew has grown so big~." David cooed as he pinched Sohinki's still red cheek. Matt scowled at his friend before taking out his iPhone... AGAIN! He still looked slightly dazed and somewhat zombie-like with the ghostly white light reflecting off his face. His eyes remained half closed until he came across a message from DragonSlayer. He was immediately alert and on the verge of hyperventilation when he finished reading the message. "What's up dude?"

"Dra-DragonSlayer is coming TODAY!" He shouted. An ear-piercing 'WHAAAAAT?' echoed through the house and everyone also began to freak out. "He's coming in a few hours and I promised that we'd pick him up at the airport. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh-"

"MATT!" Mari said grabbing the sides of his face with her hands to stop him in his tracks. "Relax. You're freaking out more than I am. You're not the one with your YouTube celebrity status on the line!" He looked into her brown eyes and nodded slowly. "Good." she said removing her hands from his face. "Now you and Joven can go pick up D.S. while David trains me in XBox. Ian you should probably get home to Melanie, and Kalel? Is it alright if we stay here for a while?" A wave from the kitchen told her it was okay, but the rest of her commands were not heeded to right away. "Well? MOVE IT!" The team quickly disbanded leaving only David and Mari in the living room.

"That was... most impressive." Laser said with wide eyes. Mari smiled a sickly sweet smile and skipped to get her coffee before her lesson started.

* * *

**Two Hours Later... At the Airport:**

"So..." Josh started while scanning the crowd anxiously. "Any idea who we're looking for?"

"Well, he said in his message that he'd find us so you can stop looking." Matt responded. His arms crossed as he sat on one of the waiting benches. Joshua sighed and plopped down beside him, nearly knocking Sohinki off the small bench.

"Sorry... Are you sure Mari's up to this? I mean, you saw how much just hearing about DragonSlayer effected her. What's going to happen when she meets him face to face?" Matt was about to respond when a feminine voice cut him off.

"Well let's stop sitting around and see shall we?" Looking up, a girl with short brown, spiked hair was standing with only a black back-pack for luggage. She had dark hazel eyes and black eyeliner which matched her Mortal Kombat T-shirt.

"Y-YOU'RE DRAGON SLAYER!?" Josh screamed pointing a finger in her pale face. She scowled and knocked his hand away with her own, black nails glistening.

"Yes. And as you can see, I am not a guy." She added with a snarl. "Now take me to my hotel room if you'd please." She began to walk away, not wanting to hear a response from the two gamers. Joven turned to Sohinki with a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, God. What have I done?" Matt asked the heavens.

"I'M WAITING." The evil girl called again. Mari was going to have a tough time with her, that's for sure.

* * *

Once again, sorry about the insanely short chapter this week.

I hope that my really long Harry Potter;Smosh Games story makes up for it.

Thanks for reading, hit that review button and type something up if you want.

I'll see you all NEXT WEEK!

Matsu rai shi ne!


	12. Chapter 12: The Evil Queen

Hey bros/bro-ettes. I am sorry for the late update but I have an excuse! MY LAPTOP BROKE. YES IT BROKE. EVERY. SINGLE. FILE. IS. GONE! I had to rewrite this chapter and reread all the previous ones to make sure it fit in with the story line I'm sorry! D:

**Message to Anyone Who Cares: **My Smosh/Hogwarts story is out and it's called '_A YouTuber's Tale of Hogwarts'._ Go check it out!

**Disclaimer: Am I ever? No? Okay...**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 12: The Evil Queen**

* * *

The car ride to the hotel wasn't anything short of awkward. DragonSlayer sat sprawled out in the back seat listening to her iPod and playing her PSP as the small car (driven by Mathew) bumped and curved along the highway.

"So… uh, DragonSlayer… Is that your real name or…" The Jovenshire spoke breaking the silence. Sohinki gave him a look of horror and mentally screamed in his head 'JOVEN THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF PERSON YOU CAN MAKE SMALL TALK WITH!' But the girl just raised an uninterested eyebrow at the question.

"Listen. You don't like me and I honestly couldn't care less. Why in the name of God's green earth are you trying to strike up a conversation with me?" That shut Joven up in a flash and she resumed her gaming. Mathew was strangely determined to keep his eyes focused on the road and nothing else. After a few more moments of silence aside from the occasional bump the car made, the female gamer heaved a rather dramatic sigh and put her gaming system down. "It's Zanna okay?"

"Zanna? Is that short for something like, Suzanna, or Sha-hana-" She raised a biker-gloved hand to quiet the Batman fanatic.

"Just Zanna… and for that matter, if you ever call me Suzanna I will personally see to it that you fall into Mount Doom." Joven tensed up and quickly returned his gaze to the road. In his mirror, Matt could have sworn that he saw Zanna smirk at his friend's reaction.

'This girl is truly evil'. Matt thought to himself worriedly. 'I hope David is perfecting Mari's Xbox skills.'

* * *

"Aaaaaand PERFECT! GREAT JOB MARI!" David was up and out of his seat with excitement, his eyes blazing and a grin plastered on his face. Reverting my gaze from my phone, I saw Mari with a cookie Kalel had just made in her mouth with millions of crumbs on her face. I rolled my eyes at them as Lasercorn then copied Mari in attempting to move a cookie from his forehead and into his mouth.

"Hey guys, as interesting as this is…" My two friends turned to me, Mari with another cookie in her mouth and David with one on his eye. "Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know… TRAINING?"

"An-ton-ee! 'Eelax!" Laser responded with a mouth now full of sugar cookies.

"Yeah dude! We're just taking a little break. It's not like I'm fighting DragonSlayer tonight, right?" Mari reasoned.

"I know, I know, but I don't want your reputation to be ruined!"

"Thanks but I'll be fine. I wasn't exactly terrible to start with and now we're just honing my skills. During tomorrow's match I'll just have to keep my cool and kick his ass." She looked around nervously before adding in a whisper, "When he gets here, don't tell him I said that!"

"With all that in mind, let's get back to work my young apprentice!" Lasercorn said with a bow. Mari mimicked his motion and the two retreated into the living room to play some more Mass Effect 3. I released a sigh and sat down at the breakfast table in the kitchen with eyes closed and head in my hands. A few moments later, a warm gentle hand lay on my shoulder. A soft clink of dishes told me that it was Kalel with some of her delicious cooking. Taking a quick peek I saw cut up strawberries circling a large dollop of whip cream.

"Handmade." She whispered before taking a seat across from me. I looked up and saw her smiling warmly at me.

"How are you so calm?" I asked my girlfriend. How could she be experimenting with her cooking when our friend may be shunned by the smoshers if she's not good enough?

"Because I know Mari will be just fine, unlike you who seems to be doubting her skills as a gamer." That took me a little off guard. Was that really it? Did I just think that she wasn't good enough?

"Well maybe… It's just that, -I lowered my voice to a whisper- She really sucked at Mario. It's such an easy game and she couldn't beat the first castle!" Kalel chuckled at me and said with a bright smile:

"Well of course silly! She was raised with SEGA, not Nintendo. You know, not everyone is the little Nintendo Fanboy you are." She ended with a mischievous grin and a wink. I smiled at her and started to dip the berries in the sugary cream before nibbling on them. "I'm just glad you aren't freaking out as much as Mathew is, otherwise I might get a little jealous." I raised my head to look at her, confusion obviously etched into my face for she giggled. These small giggles tuned into full-out laughter and I was beginning to worry. Was there something I had missed? "Anthony, are you really that blind?"

"Yes." I answered bluntly as I was not seeing where this was going what so ever.

"Well, call it a girl's intuition, but I'm pretty sure that Matt's in love with our little Japanese friend!" I felt my eyes bulge out of their sockets at her words and my mouth open a little in surprise. "I can't believe you didn't suspect anything to be honest." She said, tapping a finger to her chin, a smirk plastered on her face. I coughed uncertainly and a little awkwardly as I tried to come up with a response.

"Uh… Er… That's, great?" I stuttered while Kalel laughed again. Kabuki padded over to see what all the excitement was about and made herself comfy on Kalel's lap.

"Anthony Padilla, I swear, even Buki knows more about romance than you do! I have a feeling that Mari's not completely oblivious to her feelings either and I bet that they'll be together by the end of the week." My girlfriend said while crossing her arms. I raised my eyebrow in a playful way at her little rant.

"Forty bucks then?" I asked with an outstretched hand. She looked at me with wide eyes before regaining her composure.

"You've got it buddy." She challenged and grasped my hand.

* * *

"I never thought I'd meet someone so terrifying in my life." Joven muttered as we drove back to Kalel and Anthony's place. We had just finished dropping DragonSlayer (I REFUSED to call her Zanna) off at the local hotel and we decided that we should check on Mari's progress. I couldn't help but agree with my friend, that girl WAS terrifying! 'Well what did you expect?' I asked myself. That was true enough considering what she had done to Mari. DragonSlayer didn't sport a very friendly look either with her black clothes, fingerless leather gloves, and combat boots. We tried to ease our troubled minds by listening to the radio with the short amount of time we had before reaching our destination. Upon opening the door to the house, we heard a loud gunshot, followed by a high-pitched feminine scream.

"MARI!" I screamed and sprinted into the living room… only to see David kneeling over from laughter and Mari sprawled out on the floor. I ran to her side and raised her head and back. She didn't seem to be hurt and was only slightly dazed, clutching her ears in agony. "Mari, are you alright? What happened?"

"Speakers… Too loud…" I let out the breath I had been holding, relief washing over me.

"Well at least you're alright." I whispered, pushing her bangs to the side of her face.

"Well, well, look at this pretty little picture!" I looked up to see Joshua grinning coyly down at me with Mari's head in my lap. I felt the heat go to my head and my eyes widen. "Aw, and now he's blushing!" He let out a hearty laugh at that. I picked Mari up and set her down on the couch, trying to hide my burning face. By this time Anthony and Kalel had entered the room to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

I could have sworn my eyes turned the size of dinner plates when I saw Sohinki sitting beside Mari, who was now recovering on the couch. He was bright red in the face, most likely from Joven's remark. I looked to where my girlfriend was standing and when we made eye contact I could tell it was all she could do not to laugh. 'How does she manage to figure these things out?' I wondered. Once we had everyone calmed down (and had saved Lasercorn from dying of lack of oxygen), I signaled for Kalel to meet me in the dining room.

"Is it too late to take back that bet?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Why yes, yes it is." She smirked then kissed my cheek and left the room, probably to watch Mari's latest gaming lesson.

"I thought as much," I muttered, sitting on the chair. Kabuki came up and curled up in my lap, staring at me with those huge green eyes. "I bet she'll use it on a new dress or something, as if she doesn't have enough of those." Buki purred in response while I stroked her sleek fur. "Well, I guess that wouldn't be too bad, huh Buki? As long as she's happy."

* * *

I entered the living room expecting to see David, Mathew and Mari hard at work but instead walked into a laughing fest, David being the center of attention this time around. I quickly found out why such an odd predicament was taking place when David turned around. He had a large red print on the side of his face that mimicked the shape of a hand. "Erm, anything I missed here?" The two lovebirds, as I know called them, were having a little trouble to calm themselves down so it was the red-cheeked man himself who answered me.

"Sh-She SLAPPED me!" He wailed while rubbing the sore spot.

"Because you freaked me out with the surround sound thing again!"

"IT WAS A JOKE!"

"Hey Matt, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Giving another glance towards the bickering friends he nodded and followed me out of the room.

"Okay," I whispered once we had successfully reached our destination without being spotted "Now how are you going to get Mari?" A bunch of coughs, stutters, and failed attempts at communication followed and, as funny as it was, I had to silence him in order to get my message across. "Look, it's pretty plain to me that you love Mari," He opened his mouth to counter me again so I hurried on, "Not to others of course! Anthony just found out today, and if it makes you feel any better, I think you have a really good shot at winning her over… If you play your cards right tonight."

"Wait, why do you want to help me with this?" He asked once he got over the initial shock. I gave him a smirk followed by a wink and replied with:

"'Cause I've got forty bucks on the line."

* * *

"So when do I find out which games I'm playing?" The crew (plus Kalel) was seated in the dining room to discuss the upcoming gaming duel. Mathew was looking quite anxious while his apprentice who had asked the question was quite relaxed. "And for that matter, did you guys learn anything about DragonSlayer that I could use?" Mari said while turning towards Jovenshire and her master. The two men exchanged quick nervous glances before Joshua finally spoke up.

"Well, as Sohinki previously stated, JesV will be the one to text us the game you will go against DragonSlayer in. She will be texting us while the match is going on so it will truly be a test of skill with no preparation. As for DragonSlayer…" He faded out, casting a hopeful glance towards Matt. The man nodded in response, seeing that is was his turn to tell the tale.

"Uh, as weird as it may seem, DragonSlayer is… well, not as expected…" He muttered

"Not as expected?" Ian spoke up. "What, is he one of those internet surfing dogs?"

"No, it's just…"

"Matt, please," Mari whispered putting her hand on top of his. "I need to know everything I can about tomorrow." Relaxing at her touch and soothing voice, Matt gulped and finished his thought.

"A… GIRL?" Ian, Anthony, and Lasercorn screamed.

"A scary one at that." Joven added, shrinking into his chair at the thought of her.

"Well that makes things simpler."

"Huh? What are you talking about Mari?" Kalel questioned, finally entering the discussion.

"Well since I beat a lot of you guys in video games, your reputation of gamers would have been destroyed if I lost to another guy. But, if I go against a girl, people might brush it off like it was nothing."

"That. Made. No sense what so ever." Lasercorn said breaking the silence. The others nodded in agreement so Mari just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm beat." Mari said while letting out a huge yawn. "All that training with David really took it out of me. I'm heading home, meet you guys at the Headquarters tomorrow at noon?" A few grunts of agreement echoed across the room as she stood up to exit the house.

* * *

I looked to my right and saw Kalel motion with her eyes that it was time to make my move. I awkwardly rose from my seat with all eyes on me, mumbled a quick excuse and dashed out the front door. Luckily the cause of my actions hadn't gone home just yet and was instead looking up at the stars. I quietly crept up behind her and joined her in observing the wonder of the night skies.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I whispered. Mari's eyes widened slightly at my sudden appearance but she quickly relaxed again.

"Yeah, they are…" She said wistfully, a gentle summer breeze tugging at her silky black hair, her brown eyes reflecting the glow of the moon. 'Well, now would be about as cliché at it can get'.

"Erm, Mari." I managed say. My heart hammering so loudly I was nearly deaf. She turned to me in slow motion (or maybe that was just my head again) and I saw her mouth the word 'yes'. "N-now I know this in incredibly cliché, but I think now is as good as ever." I took a deep shuddering breath to calm myself down.

'Maybe listening to Kalel wasn't such a good idea…' I thought subconsciously. 'After all, she is a Disney romantic. Well, it's too late to back out now.'

"I THINK I MAY BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I shouted finally getting it off my chest. I kept my eyes clenched tightly fearing the worst. After about thirty seconds of silence I cautiously peered out of one eye. The girl I loved was frozen stiff with shock, a crimson blush coating her face. I couldn't help it, but I started to chuckle a bit at her reaction.

"St-stop laughing!" She exclaimed, then said in a much softer voice, "I'm not sure if I love you…" My heart stopped. Please, just kill me where I stand. Have mercy on me and don't make me o through this! "But I know that my feelings are stronger than just a crush. Much stronger." She added reassuringly.

"Eh heh, well then… Does that mean…?" She looked to the ground still blushing madly.

"That we're Marhinki now?" She beamed up at me, her smile rivaling even the stars and the moon. "I guess you could say that."

* * *

**End Chapter**

The end. HA! Just kidding, I'm not that mean to end the story without seeing what'd happen to DragonSlayer and Mari's showdown. But yes! MARHINKI IS NOW OFFICIAL! That was the cheesiest way to get them together, but I hope your inner fangirl/fanboy enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Battle(s)

Oh my Goddesses, you guys have no idea how sorry I am about putting this off for TWO MONTHS! All of you, my faithful readers, deserve better than going that long with no news on this story. This is, in fact, the last chapter (unless you want the cheesiest epilogue ever) and I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, and reviewing my very first fanfiction. I hope you will all enjoy this ending (although many of you may be upset with it not reaching your standards, for that I apologize) and will continue to support me by reading my other stories. If you're interested, I'm going to get back to work on '_A Youtuber's Tale of Hogwarts_' which a story where the SmoshGames, crew as well as Pewdiepie, attend Hogwarts; a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You may even want to read the short little one-shot I'll be doing for Marhinki, and hopefully I'll get started on a new SmoshGames story where they will be trapped in a variety of video games (original, I know (sarcasm)).

Without further adieu, the last chapter of 'Master and Apprentice.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own SmoshGames or anything involved in the franchise.

**Master and Apprentice**

**A SmoshGames Fanfic**

**Marhinki**

**Chapter 13: The Final Battle(s)**

_PS- When I say someone 'sang' in the chapter, they didn't actually sing, they just said it happily/playfully._

* * *

**Outside Padilla/Cullen Household Mari's POV**

I felt myself completely relax under Matt's soft, loving gaze. It was all going to be alright. In all honesty I wasn't concerned about the upcoming battle with DragonSlayer, I was relieved if anything. I didn't need to confess to Matt, he had done it for me. He had done it in a completely cliché fashion but it was sweet none the less. Our new romance may cause some trouble for the SmoshGames crew in the future if things don't work out, but I'm willing to take that risk if it means being with Mathew. 'Oh now who's the cliché one Mari!' I chided myself. Matt smiled down at me and slowly came in to kiss my lips...

"Ah, ah, ah~!" I sang, putting my finger to his own lips and pushing him away playfully. "No kisses until I defeat DragonSlayer." He stared at me with disbelief before acting so over dramatically that I needed to bend over to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

"The lovely maiden known as Mari Takahashi has rejected my kiss! How on earth will I ever go on in life?" He said while putting his hand to his forehead in exasperation (think of a Shakespeare play). I grinned at him before standing on my tiptoes and planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"That should tie you over until tomorrow. Speaking of which I should be heading home." I said waving goodbye to my new boyfriend (that's going to take some getting used to) as I jogged down the sidewalk.

"Wait! Don't you need a ride home?" Matt called after me.

"Nah, I'm good! I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" I responded before full-out sprinting home.

* * *

**Dining Room of the Padilla/Cullen Household Kalel's POV**

I smiled to myself as I pulled the curtains back into place over the window. Having seen, not heard sadly, the exchange between Mari and Mathew I could tell that the two had finally confessed... From the looks of it, it wasn't quite a Disney movie success, but I'll take it! Walking smugly over to the boys who were now chatting in the kitchen I made my way to the fridge and got out a pitcher of lemonade for everyone (alcohol wasn't such a good idea since they were all filming tomorrow). I poured a glass and took a sip of the cool beverage, glanced over toward Anthony and smirked. He turned and caught my eye, making the other boys stop in mid sentence.

"Now what are you so smug about?" Anthony asked with a raised eyebrow. I gave a long relaxed sigh and stared dreamily off into the corner of the room.

"Oh, just thinking of how I should spend that forty bucks you owe me..." I said casually.

"WHAT!? Y-you mean-" He stuttered while pointing towards the front door.

"Uh, huh."

"And you're sure they-"

"Uh, huh."

"But how did-"

"I looked out the window babe, it isn't exactly rocket science." I said rolling my eyes jokingly. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it tight and stomped off to our room to fetch my reward.

"What. The. HELL was that!?" Ian exclaimed whilst freaking out as usual.

"She just won the bet about Mari and I becoming a couple." Mathew smiled as he leaned over David's chair. The guys, having not noticed the arrival of their friend flipped out and two of them fell out of their chairs, cough David and Josh cough. It took a few minutes for the news to sink in but eventually the trio came to their senses.

"OH MY GOD YES! MARHINKI HAS FINALLY COME TRUE!" David shouted to the heavens while Joshua jumped up and down like a school girl. Ian, who seemed to have no idea what was going on gingerly patted Matt on the back in congratulations. In a few moments my grumpy boyfriend marched into the kitchen and handed me two twenty-dollar bills. I kissed him on the cheek and watched him stomp over to Mathew and poke him in the chest with every word he growled.

"You. Owe. Me. Forty. Bucks!"

* * *

**SmoshGames HeadQuarters Mari's POV**

I took a few deep breaths and preformed some stretches to calm myself down before the match. It was to take place in half and hour and Anthony and Ian weren't here yet (as well as Kalel who wanted to watch from the sidelines). Awkwardly enough though, DragonSlayer had arrived and Joven was keeping her company in the Lounge under Mathew's orders. Matt was running around trying to get all the games and supplies we would need for today's filming. Lasercorn was God knows where, probably playing on Anthony's 3DS again (would he ever learn? ...Probably not). I continued to stretch for a few minutes more when my mind came back to DragonSlayer. She was a going to be a tough opponent that's for sure. She had the vibe of an intense gamer but her all black outfit didn't throw me off of my game. I was a goth in high school so I found it rather amusing. While I was in the middle of performing a warrior pose (a yoga move we learned in ballet) I heard the door screech open and a footsteps down the hall.

"There you are!" I exclaimed and fell into step beside Ian, Anthony and Kalel as we walked towards the Lounge together.

"Heh, heh, sorry but Kalel just had to find the perfect outfit for sitting off-screen today." Anthony said mockingly and grinned at his girlfriend who had applied her makeup perfectly. She in turn huffed and turned in the other direction.

"No worries, as long as you're here now, right?" The trio nodded as we arrived at our destination. Once we did, DragonSlayer looked up from her seat at the table and immediately stared straight at the ever-so-charming Anthony. I wouldn't have seen this coming, but the gamer sat up straight and brushed invisible dirt from her black jeans, earning a strange look from Joven. Anthony changed his attention from Kalel over to the gothic girl and tried a smile while approaching her slowly. Her eyes glimmered as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"You must be DragonSlayer. I'm-"

"Anthony Padilla!" She exclaimed, making the man uncomfortable. "My god, you're even hotter in person! Please, call me Zanna!" She said unexpectedly and grasped his hand firmly while leaning closer. The sudden change in attitude from DragonSlayer made us all stare at her with wide eyes (minus Kalel, whose eyes had narrowed dangerously).

"Erm, thank you?" Anthony managed to get out. I tried my hardest not to laugh at this point, especially at Joven whose eyes were nearly bulging out of his sockets and his mouth hanging open in shock.

"No no, there's no need for that. You don't need to thank me for stating the truth..." DragonSlayer said in what her version of sexy must be. She leaned on the table and tried to act cool and attractive in front of her Youtube-celebrity-crush.

"A-Alright... Anyways we should get Matt and Laser and head to the Gaming Room if we want to start soon." Anthony announced and awkwardly backed up until he was next to his girlfriend who looked up and smirked at his actions. Anthony put his arm around Kalel's shoulders and led the way to the Gaming Room. Strangely enough, Dragonslayer and I ended up at the back of the group next to each other. We walked in silence until we were far behind the others. I was relieved that she had broken the silence but what she had said made me want to snap her neck like a twig.

"So who's the slut Anthony picked up?"

"WHAT!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, rage flowing through my body. "Don't you DARE insult Kalel Cullen! She's a hundred times the woman you'll ever be! She not just 'some slut Anthony picked up'. They've been together for nearly three years now! She is a gorgeous girl and if I ever hear you bad mouth her again I'll-" My rant was interrupted by a black-gloved hand slamming over my mouth.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! I didn't mean it, happy now?" I continued to glare at her and ripped her hand off of my mouth. "I say a lot of things without even thinking... Truthfully I didn't even mean those things I said in that brought me here in the first place." My eyes widened at her sudden confession but I stayed silent. "I was wrong to say that to you and I'm sorry. The only reason I'm here is so I could apologize to you in person." She said without expression and turned her back on me. "I just... really wanted to get your attention so I could meet Anthony in person." I couldn't say anything. I wanted to facepalm at this girl's stupidity for doing all of this just to get her celebrity crush to notice her.

"Couldn't you have waited for VidCon to meet him? Then none of us would have harsh feelings toward you." She scoffed at the thought.

"Hmph. Me? Go to VidCon? I don't have that kind of money! I wouldn't even be here if you guys hadn't paid for my tickets." I looked at her questioningly thinking about what her statement could mean. She let out a large sigh before responding to the silence. "My parents are out of work okay? We have to go to the local library in order to use the computer. That's where I learned about you all. You guys looked so happy and I was jealous of that... Once again, I'm sorry. For everything." I stared at her for a few moments, my heart was aching at what she had just told me.

"Zanna," I said softly and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around and face me. I finally looked at her clearly now. She still had that tough all black exterior, but her eyes were full of sadness and pain. She was going to be humiliated on the internet and go home to nothing. That was tough for a girl who looked no older than 17. No wonder she tried to keep her feelings locked up. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I'll make sure everyone will respect you, no matter what the outcome is, alright?" Zanna looked up at me with a few tears in her eyes and nodded sadly. "Okay, now let's go get this battle over with."

* * *

**Gaming Room of the SmoshGames Headquarters Matt's POV**

Mari walked in the room with DragonSlayer by her side. Although neither of them looked towards each other, I could tell something had happened.

"What's up Mari?" I said sliding next to her. She just shook her head and gave me a look that said 'I'll tell you later'. I nodded and stole a quick glance towards her rival. She was in the corner along with Joven who was once again, trying to make small talk. Shrugging my shoulders, I went to check if everything was in order for the upcoming event. I shot another glance over to my new girlfriend (it was going to be a while before I got used to that one) who slid a small piece of paper into Ian's hand. I shook it off as nothing and notified Anthony that we were ready to film.

"Thanks man. Alright Kalel, go off to your little spot on the sidelines!" He sang as he lightly pushed her out of the camera's view. She stuck out her tongue before she turned to Mari and gave her the thumbs up. Mari nodded cheerfully and everyone involved in the GameBang took their positions.

"Hey everybody and welcome to this episode of-" Anthony started as soon as the camera's light turned green.

"GAMEBANG" We all shouted, even DragonSlayer had joined in.

"Today we have a special episode where Mari will be going head to head with a friend of ours known to the interwebs as DragonSlayer!" The rest of us, minus Ian, Mari and DragonSlayer, exchanged a few looks of confusion before grinning back at the camera. '_What is Ian talking about? Doesn't he know that we aren't on very good terms with her?'_ I thought.

"These two lovely ladies will be fighting on three different consoles, one game each, in order to see who the ultimate gamer is!" It was Joven's turn to narrate the video now and he did it with his usual peppy voice. "In order to make this a fair fight, we have JesV who is going to select the game they will be playing. Alright JesV what will be up first?" He checked his phone and a large grin plastered itself onto his face. "It looks like we're going to be watching some Mario Kart Wii first! Everyone get into position." We all took a seat except for the two fighters who would be standing the entire time. A few moments later and Mari had everything set up. Lasercorn then took his position by standing between Mari and DragonSlayer.

"So you two will be racing each other on Rainbow Road and whom ever places higher than the other wins the first round. Ready? Set? KILL EACHOTHER!" Lasercorn screeched and the two burst into action. Mari was racing as Toad and DragonSlayer as Luigi. The players turned their bodies with the game as though they were racing on the track in real life. The two were battling it out for first place until a red turtle shell from the third-place-racer, Yoshi, was thrown at Toad.

"God DAMN it Yoshi!" Mari yelled as she tried to make a comeback from ninth place, a very hard thing to do on a course as difficult as Rainbow Road. Meanwhile, DragonSlayer was rapidly pulling ahead of the rest.

"YOSHIII!" I shouted in the creepy voice I always used for him, earning a few giggles from Kalel (that was going to be rather confusing for the viewers when we upload the video). Fortunately, Mari did manage to catch up to third thanks to her Blooper item which made the computer players blind and fall off the edge of the track. All in vain though, as DragonSlayer had already finished for she had no competition up front. Mari gave out an overly dramatic sigh at her loss, not exactly the best thing to start on.

"Okay that's one loss for Mari and one win for DragonSlayer." Anthony said while putting the standings into his iPhone. "And according to JesV... The next battle will be in Halo 3!"

"YES! OH YOU'RE GOING DOWN DRAGON SLAY-YAH!" Mari shouted making the girl... laugh? Could that girl even _smile_?

"We'll see about that!" DragonSlayer countered and assisted Ian in setting up the console. '_No I definitely did not just see that...'_

* * *

"HAHAHA, YES! VICTORY!" Mari exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air as a sign of triumph. Her rival simply huffed as she had been annihilated that round. Anthony let out a low whistle, finally getting a taste of Mari's Halo skills.

"And we're all tied up!" He announced, observing his iPhone. "Whoever wins this next battle shall be crowned the ULTIMATE GAMER! ...Out of you two..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"And it looks like the last game is..." Ian said while looking down at his own phone. "Well this is pretty weird... but it looks like the two girls will be playing Spyro the Dragon on the Playstation One!"

"How the HELL is that supposed to work?" DragonSlayer said impatiently. We all thought for a moment before Kalel had spoken up.

"See who can defeat the Gnasty Gnorc faster?" None of us could think of anything better, so we all got set up for the final battle. Who would be crowned champion? For some reason, I felt myself actually having fun! I wasn't expecting to have a good time today considering DragonSlayer scared the living daylights out of me, but looking at the two opponents laughing and carrying on their conversation made me smile. What had happened between the two that caused such a friendship?

"Alright, we're ready!" Lasercorn called. Everyone except DragonSlayer and Mari took their seats.

"This is my good file, so try not to waste too many lives okay?" Joven pleaded from the back.

"I make no promises..." DragonSlayer said while smirking. "Mari probably won't even beat the Gnorc!" She let out a large laugh. Mari retorted by sticking her tongue out and smiling.

"Let's go Drago!" She retaliated determinedly.

"...Drago?" The girl with the new nickname questioned, sounding rather amused.

"Shut up! Let's play!" Mari was the first to start the battle and jumped into the portal labeled 'Gnasty Gnorc'. When Spyro had landed on the stage, Mari instantly remembered her childhood and chased after the Green Egg Thief. After twenty-seven seconds she had already defeated the first trial and had stolen the key from the thief. "Haha! Just like old times, huh?" She laughed happily and inserted the key into the locked door which revealed another Green Egg Thief. She had the purple dragon charge at full speed towards the key holder but lost control and ran into the wall a few times. It wasn't for an entire minute that Spyro was finally able to bring the thief down with a large breath of fire. By this time DragonSlayer was looking pretty nervous as she eyed up her opponent. "YOU'RE MINE GNASTY GNORC!" Mari screeched as she went on a rampage, flying from platform to platform in her attempt to catch up to the giant beast. The Gnorc made a huge mistake in attempting to go head-to-head against Spyro, and Mari had already ordered the purple dragon to breathe fire by the time it turned around. "WHOOHOO! THAT FELT GREAT!" She exclaimed when the final boss in Spyro the Dragon fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Daaaaamn Mari! I don't think you've EVER played this game before." Ian said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Mari only grinned widely at him.

"I have a lot of pent-up anger towards that guy." She answered, slightly embarrassed.

"No kidding! It took you three minutes and fourteen seconds to beat the hardest boss in the game!" Joven called from his seat in the back.

"I guess I'm up." DragonSlayer said. She now hid her look worry with solid determination. The goth started out horribly and it took her a minute and a half just catch the first thief. "Damn controls... I haven't played this since 2007." She muttered. The girl quickly adapted to the gaming style and defeated the second thief in twenty seconds flat. This earned a low whistle from Joven. DragonSlayer smirked at his reaction and quickly sped her way towards the Gnasty Gnorc. Being the hardest part of the game, she seemed to be having the most trouble with him, but eventually, Spyro managed to breathe fire on his enemy twice and the battle was over.

"Alright, now after this nervewraking battle we finally have our winner... Are you ready?" Lasercorn asked using his 'announcer voice' to which the girl nodded enthusiastically to. "And the winner, of the challenge is, drumroll please!" Ian and Joven obliged happily to this order and began drumming on their thighs. "The winner is Mari! With the score of three minutes and fourteen seconds, and DragonSlayer with the close score of three minutes and twenty-eight seconds!" The room was instantly filled with cheers. I felt a small and delicate form wrap around my neck and squeeze tightly. I opened my eyes to see the girl of my dreams with her arms around me quickly close the distance between our lips. The sweet feeling only lasted a mere second though as she pulled away from me to the sound of childish 'oooooooooh's and 'awwwwwww's, courtesy of our friends. I felt myself turn completely red but Mari didn't seem to mind it one bit as she went over and congratulated DragonSlayer on a great game. She even gave her rival a quick hug to which the other girl awkwardly returned. I turned to see Kalel jump straight at the two and all three fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Hey Babe!" Anthony called out to his girlfriend. "We've gotta say 'GameBang' before it's officially over!" He said between laughs, even he found the situation before him rather humorous.

"Right, right, sorry!" Kalel responded with her hands raised in defeat before backing out from the camera's view.

"Thanks you guys for watching, this has been another episode of-"

"GAMEBANG!" We all yelled and struck a pose to officially end the episode.

* * *

**Lounge at the SmoshGames Headquarters Zanna's POV**

"It was great having you here Zanna!" Even though Jovenshire had called be by my first name it didn't bother me as much anymore. I felt as though I was finally excepted with the people whom I had envied. The eight of us were sitting round the snack table, enjoying each other's company as well as a lovely bag of Swedish Fish.

"Thanks Joven. I had a lot of fun today, thank you all so much..."

"No problem! You're welcome whenever you're in town." Kalel said with a sweet smile. Much as I hated to admit it, I thought Anthony would be happiest with her. I would still take a while for me to adjust to the fact that my crush had a girlfriend... but I'll get over it soon enough. I nodded in thanks and we all sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"And if you can't come out here, we'll just have to come visit you!" I grinned at my new-found friend. I certainly wasn't planning on becoming friends with Mari Takahashi, but it wasn't a bad turn of events at all. "But before that happens, we have some unfinished business to take care of." She said, suddenly turning serious. Joven and Lasercorn exchanged frightened looks, Ian, Anthony, and Kalel amused ones, but Sohinki only gazed lovingly at his new girlfriend. "Who's going to be editing tonight?"

"Anthony and I can't. We've got some filming for the latest Smosh video tonight." Ian declared with triumphant smile on his face. Either he hated editing or he was picked often for the job... Maybe both.

"I've gotta take Zanna home and then Matt and I are hanging out." I nodded at Mari's statement. That only left...

"FINE! We'll do it." Lasercorn said and left the room grumpily with the Jovenshire in tow. We all stared at the door the duo had just left before it opened abruptly again. "Just don't have TOO much fun tonight you two." Laser said with a smirk and a wave as he left, leaving Mari and Sohinki both blushing uncontrollably. The rest of us laughed at their awkward situation before Mari and I had to leave in order to catch my plane. I didn't have feel to bad about leaving tonight, I had these friends that had promised to keep in touch. And who knows? They may even invite me to another GameBang.

* * *

_**The End**_

That marks the (god-awful) ending of this story. Please review and tell me if you'd like to see a little epiloge.

I'm thinking of going back and editing this story again to get rid of any errors and make it a little more enjoyable.

Like I said up top, I'm busy writing 'A Youtuber's Tale of Hogwarts' so head over there and tell me what Youtubers you'd like to see at Hogwarts and what House they'd be in. I'll also work on that other SmoshGames story soon as well as the little Marhinki one-shot at a later date.

So once again, I thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my first story. I means the world to me and I hope to hear from you all in the future!

_PS- The paper Mari handed Ian was what he should say as the introduction so Zanna wouldn't be introduced in a negative way._

_PPS- I know a lot of people will hate me for making Zanna a 'good person' but I feel as though nobody would behave that way unless something else was going on in their life._


End file.
